Amanda Hardy
by rachelcstyles
Summary: Mandi Hardy is the teenage half sister of Matt and Jeff Hardy. Follow her and her life as she deals with boys, very protective brothers and whatever else life might throw her way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Intro and a flashback

Hello My name is Amanda Claire Hardy, but everyone calls me Mandi. Yes you heard right Hardy, my half brothers are Matt and Jeff Hardy. We have the same dad but different mothers. My dad is Gil Hardy. My mothers name was Marissa Hardy. She married my dad in 1995. I am 15 years old. I was born on April 27th, 1998 in Raleigh, North Carolina which is where I live now. My mom died in January of 2004, she just got sick, I was 5 years old. Before she died she help Jeff kick his drug addiction. She used me to help her to get Jeff to quit drugs. I remember it when I five years old my mom said: *Flashback* "Ok now honey I want to play a trick on Jeff and I want you to help me." My mom said to me. "Okay mommy." I said. "Now I put some of the white colored pixy stixs in this bag." She showed me a plastic bag with white pixy stixs dust in it. "Mommy why is all the pixy stixs in the bag white?" I asked. "Because that is part of plan now I want you eat all the other colored pixy stixs, when I say ok?" She said to me and show me the rest of the pixy stixs from the pack. "Okay" I said. She told me the plan and gave me the pixy stixs that were colored and were still in the wrapper to eat. I ate all of the pixy stixs and was hyper for a long time, she told me what to do when the hyper-ness worn off. She also told me to pass by the kitchen a few times when I was running around. When the hyper-ness worn off I went into the kitchen "Jeffy I don't feel so good." I said looking like I was going to throw up. "Why is that? Did you eat too many sweets?" Jeff asked smiling thinking I was so adorable. "I had sweets but not that many of them. I had some of the pixy stixs from your bag but I didn't eat too much of it." I said. "What pixy stixs?" Jeff asked curious. "You know, the pixy stixs that was taken out of the wrapper and put in a plastic bag, it tasted funny though." I said then I held my stomach and cried out in pain. Jeff looked at my mom with this shocked look on his face. "Mandi can you go get the bag of pixy stixs you found in my bag and bring it to me?" Jeff asked. "Okay Jeff" I said holding my stomach and leaving the room. When I was out of sight I went upstairs and got got the bag with white colored pixie stix dust in it like my mom said to do, she told me to say I got it from the pocket inside of Jeff's bag. I went back into the kitchen holding my stomach and I showed Jeff the bag. Jeff had this expression on his face like he was sad, scared and shocked when I showed him the bag. "Where did you find that?" Jeff asked. "It was in the inside pocket of your black bag Jeffy." I said. "What did you do with bag when you found it?" Jeff asked me. "I picked some up in my fingers and ate it, I think it is bad it didn't taste that sweet." I said. Jeff had this look on face that I couldn't explain at time but it made me think this prank was going too far but mom said to continue with the prank until her or Matt told me to stop, Matt was also in on the prank. Matt walked into the room "What's going on here?" Matt asked. I ran to Matt "I feel sick after eating some of Jeffy's bad candy." I said. Matt looked at Jeff and Jeff pulled out the bag and showed it to Matt. He gave a really mean look to Jeff then he looked at me when I cried out in pain again. "Sweetie show me how much you ate." My mom said, she got out a measuring cup and told me to put how much I ate into the measuring cup. I put in the amount of handfuls she told me to earlier. "One ounce" She said. "Matt why don't take Mandi upstairs and try to take her mind off of it, "It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie" is upstairs go put it on for her, it is her favorite movie." My mom said. Matt shook his head yes and then carried me upstairs. When we were upstairs Matt said I did a good job and he and mom were going to take me to Disneyland this weekend, like they promised.

***Down Stairs with Jeff and Marissa*: **"Jeff I want you get rid of all your drugs, I know you have a problem but I will not tolerate my five year old daughter and your sister accidentally doing crystal meth, that she wouldn't have gotten if you would have gone to rehab and gotten rid of your drugs a long time ago like we have all been trying to get you to do!" Marissa said. "I'm sorry, I feel so horrible. I didn't know she would get into my bag, I wish I would have never brought it into the house." Jeff said while pushing his face and hair back with his hands. "You have to make a decision is this the example you want to set for Mandi or do you want to show her how strong you are? Mandi is going to look up to you, do you want to be the reason why she thinks drugs okay or the sober person who makes sure she never does drugs?" After that Jeff get rid of his drugs, he told me that wasn't pixy stixs and he would explain it to me when I got older, but not take things without asking anymore. After Jeff got rid of his drugs and signed up for a rehab program, my mom told him the truth. He was shocked and mad at first but then my mom told him it was better he learned how easily I could of gotten to his drugs now rather than when I was 16 and it wasn't pixy stixs. ***End of Flashback***

After my mom died my dad fell apart, but he survived. My brothers have always been protective of me, I think its because I'm the only girl. I haven't seen them since my birthday which was about 4 months ago, they have been on the road traveling with the WWE. I have straight black hair like my mother, it falls just a little past my chest. My eyes are brown. I am about 5 ft 2 inches. I love music and I am a fashionista most of the time.


	2. Chapter 1: School and a suprise

**Author's note: In this story Jeff and Matt Hardy are in the WWE and they are both on Smack-Down. Also in this story Jeff is sober and has been since 2003. The link to what the characters look like is on my page. This is my first story so please let me know what you think and if I should continue or not. Thanks and enjoy.**

Chapter 1: School and a surprise

My alarm went off, and I hit the snooze. I did that multiple times until my dad came upstairs and said I had to get ready for the first day of school. Yes school, today was Wednesday September 4th 2013, the first day of school. School is okay I just don't like having to get up super early for it. This year I was going to be a freshman in high school. By the time I got up I only had an hour to get ready I took a short shower, then I blow dried my hair and decided to leave it straight since I didn't have much time, then I picked out my outfit and did my make up (This is the link for her oufit: school_surprise_mandi_outfit/set?id=96727204 ). I wore a solid white strapless mini dress under my lace dress, I wore a strapless bra and pushed my boobs up so you could see a little cleavage, through the dress. I went down stairs and got an apple then I heard my friends car honk outside. "Bye Daddy see you after school, and remember Jade is giving me a ride home, love you." I said then headed out the door. My dad said "Bye Mandi I love you to." I am what you could call a daddy's girl, if I just say the word daddy and tell him I love him I can get anything I want, I'm not spoiled though I only use that when I want to go out past curfew with my friends. At school I made some new friends and got some compliments on my outfit, I like to be a fashionista, most of the time. When school was over I met Jade by the football field she was talking to some football players, Jade is a sophomore but I met her through a friend during the summer and now we are best friends. On the way home we listened to music, we listened to Katy Perry's new song Roar, god I love that song. When I got home I walked through the door and put my iPod speaker on "Roar" by Katy Perry, usually dad isn't home when I get home and when he is home he doesn't mind if I blast my music through the house. "Mandi is that you?" My dad asked. "Yeah, why are you home so early dad?" I asked. "I have a surprise for you, can you come in the kitchen." He asked. "Okay, hold on I gotta take my shoes off first." I said. I turned my iPod off and took my shoes off and set them down in the living room. "God I don't why I wear heels, my feet are killing me." I said as I walked into the kitchen. I looked up and saw Matt and Jeff. "Oh my god your home!" I exclaimed. I ran and hugged Matt then I hugged Jeff. "How long are you guys going to be here?" I asked. "Were not sure, Smack down is taking a little break right now, because all of the wrestlers are exhausted, so now Raw is going to be touring, along with NXT rookie." Matt said. "Ok we can either go to dinner later, or we can go to dinner now and you, Matt, and Jeff can a sibling night." My dad said. A sibling night is where Matt and Jeff and I would talk all night, sometimes we would go out and do things. "I want a sibling night." I said excitedly. "Okay go get ready we will leave in 30 minutes." My dad said. "Okay, see you in thirty minutes." I said then I remembered "Happy late Birthday Jeff." I said. "Thanks now go get ready." Jeff said. "Okay" I said then ran up the stairs to my room. I decided to wear the same outfit I wore to school, I just fixed my makeup, and I made my eye shadow a darker shade of pink, but not too dark. Then I brushed out my hair and added some lip more shiny pink lip gloss. After 15 or 20 minutes I came back down stairs and said "I'm ready." "That was quick must be a new record." My dad joked. "That's because I only did my makeup don't expect it every time." I joked back. "Matt and Jeff are in the kitchen why don't you go tell them we are leaving." My dad said. I walked into the kitchen. "Guys dad said we are leaving so lets go." I said. "Okay." Jeff said. "Wait, what are you wearing?" Matt asked. "A dress, now come lets go." I said. "You need to fix it, you are showing too much cleavage." Matt said. "It's fine." I said. "Fix it." Matt said. "Mattttt" I whined. "Amanda Hardy! You have until the count of three to go upstairs and fix it or you will give me your cell phone for the week." Matt said standing up with his arms crossed. I knew Matt was serious because he called me Amanda usually my family calls me Mandi, he used my last name and he yelled. My brothers can be protective, especially Matt and because he is so much older than me, that can also make him the strict one. He started counting "One" before he got to two I turned around and went upstairs and fixed my bra, and under dress to where no cleavage was showing. The reason why I did what Matt said is because when my brothers tell me something they stick to it, especially Matt since he is the oldest. I have grown use to their protectiveness because no matter what, that is one thing about them that will never change. They have been on the road for awhile so I also got use to having freedom. I walked into the living room where Matt, Jeff, and dad were. "Is this better Matty?" I asked. "Yes" He said in a normal tone. I knew that as long as I didn't make a big deal out of it Matt would go back to his normal self, instead of being in protective big brother mode. "Okay. Can we go to that Italian place?" I asked, it was my favorite place to eat. "Of course we can" Jeff said then smiled. "Okay lets go" My dad said. "Wait, Daddy can I ride with Jeff and Matt?" I asked. "Is it okay with you boys?" My dad asked my brothers. "Yeah, it's fine Mandi can even take Jeff's place in shotgun." Matt said. "Hey why do I have sit in the back, it's my car." Jeff complained. "Because we haven't seen Mandi in months, and I rank age on you so I get to drive." Matt says. Me and Dad laughed at Matt and Jeff. After dinner we came back home, and I got changed into shorts and a tank top and then Me, Matt and Jeff watched movies. After we watched a couple movies we talked and got caught up on each others lives by then it was 10. "Okay lets watch another movie." I said. "Wait don't you have school tomorrow?" Jeff asked. "Yes" I replied. "Don't you think you should get some sleep?" Jeff asked. "No" I said. "Nice try, it's time for bed kiddo." Jeff said then he laughed. "We will see you tomorrow remember we are staying longer than usual." Jeff said. "Okay can you guys come over for breakfast tomorrow?" I asked. Matt and Jeff have their own houses but when they come back from touring with the WWE they come to mine and dad's house a lot to visit me and dad. "Yeah, we were just gonna crash here anyways, Love you good night Mandi." Jeff said. "Goodnight, I love you to Mandi." Matt said. "I know, so since you are spending the night maybe we could just stay up all night and I can miss school tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. "Mandi, bed." Jeff said then pointed up the stairs, where my room was. "Well it was worth a try goodnight, I love you guys to." I said then we all let out a light laugh. I headed upstairs and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting new people

Chapter 2: Meeting new people

I woke up to my alarm playing Katy Perry's teenage dream. My alarm clock sang "You think I'm pretty without any makeup on., I know you get me So I let my walls come down, down ." Then I started to sing along when it got to the part that said "Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love." I sat up in my bed and sang "You and I, will be young forever" I looked to my side and saw Matt and Jeff laughing at me. "What?" I asked. "Nothing do you always sing in your sleep?" Jeff asked laughing. "Hey I wasn't asleep I was awake." I said. "What are you guys doing up here?" I asked. "We came to wake up." Jeff said. "Okay well I'm awake you can leave now." I said. "Okay, be down in a hour for breakfast, if you go back to sleep we will get a bucket of water and dump it on you." Matt said smiling, I knew he would pour water on me, he has tried before. "Okay I'm awake, I'll be down in a hour and half." I said then got out of my bed and went to take a shower. When I got out of the shower I did my make up. First I put on foundation, then blush. For my eye shadow I did a light smoky eye, it had a little black but mostly light pink. I put on eye liner on my eyelid, then I put liner on the lower part of my eyes, where eyeliner is suppose to go. I put on some mascara then lipstick. I curled my hair, then I went and picked out my outfit and got dressed (This is the link for her outfit: meeting_new_people_mandi_outfit/set?id=96802280). I got a mini purse that looked cute and put my cell phone and make up in it then I got a bigger purse for papers, books and stuff. I put my mini purse into my regular size purse, then I went downstairs.

When I got downstairs Matt and Jeff had already made waffles. Hey Mandy we made waffles, chocolate chip your favorite." Matt said to me. "Thanks" I said then got a plate of chocolate chip waffles. I started to eat my waffles when Jade texted me. "Still want me 2 pick u up or r ur bros gonna give u a ride?" Jade asked. After that I got another text from her it said "Ur riding home with me, we gotta wait 4 Emily, cheer-leading. On the bright side I'll get to see Cole. ;)" Emily was Jade's sister and Cole was the guy that Jade had a major crush on, Jade is a big flirt. I responded with "Idk let me ask." "Hey do one of you guys want to give me a ride school?" I asked my brothers barley looking up from my phone. "Yeah sure I'll take you." Matt said. "k. thanks and Jade is giving me a ride home, I'll won't be back until later we have to wait on Emily." I said. "Alright come on wouldn't want you to be late now would we?" Matt asked.

Matt dropped me off at school, school was school it dragged on. Now Me and Jade are watching Emily and the cheer-leading team. The football players are also on the same field, Cole is a football player. Cole came over and started talking with Jade then another one of the football players came over and said "Colecome on your needed on the field." "Alright." Cole said. Before the other guy left he looked up at me. "I haven't seen you around here before, I'm Nick." He stuck his hand out for me to shake. Cole went back onto field and Nick sat down on the bleachers. "Don't you have to go back onto the field?" I asked. "No, Cole took my place." Nick said. He turned around where he was facing me. "I told you my name what's yours?" He asked me. "Mandi." I said.

Jade started playing music on her phone, Wicked games by the Weeknd. "I love this song" I said. "Really?" Nick asked. "Yeah." I said Nick starting singing along so I started recording him. Then he sang into the camera "Let me Mother F***ing Love you." When the song said "I'll give you all of this." he pointed at me then I started doing the dance that's at the beginning of the music video except I didn't do anything with my hands I just moved my body, then Jade took my phone and recorded us both, me dancing and him singing while I danced. When the song was over I stopped dancing and Jade stopped recording. "Send me that video." He said. I sent it to him. "Good now I have your number." He said and smiled. I laughed. I also sent to Jade.

I got a notification on my phone from twitter " Jadeyouknowyouwantthis;)" has tagged you and "NickF" In a video. "You did not" I said to Jade. "What?" Nick asked. "She posted the video on twitter!" I said. Nick laughed. "That isn't funny." I said. My phone beeped. " NickF commented on a video that you were tagged in." I look at his comment "That's right dance for me Mandi. Any one jealous? ;)" "Nick!" I said he just laughed. My phone beeped again Jade commented on the video. "That's right Mandi get some!" I replied by saying "I am not getting anything!" Then Nick commented "You sure about that? Your no fun!" I replied by saying "Sorry your not getting anything here :p" Then Nick said "Ya except that lap dance, thanks Mandi" Then I heard Nick laughing. I replied by typing "No I did not. I'll give to three to run." Then I looked at Nick. He read the comment then looked at me. "One, Two." I said then He took off running on the part of the field that no one was on. I started chasing him, Jade filmed this also. We fell over laughing. Emily's cheer-leading practice ended and we were about to leave when Nick offered to drive me home, we talked and laughed the whole way home. When we were coming up on my street I saw Matt outside talking on the phone.

"Which house is yours?" Nick asked. I pointed to my house and he turned into my driveway, Matt ended his phone call then he saw me and Nick. "Thanks for the ride home." I said. "No problem, so will I see at practice again tomorrow?" Nick asked. "Maybe." I said and smiled. Matt walked up to Nick's car and went to Nick's side and said "Hello. Who are you?" "Nick, I'm Mandi's friend." Nick said. "I'm Matt, Mandi's brother." Matt said. "Before you try whatever you've got going on in that head of yours, I'm going warn you now kid you better keep your hands off of Mandi. I know about you, Tom is a old friend of mine, I know you sleep with girls and then leave, so just know you better not try that with her. You do anything I will kick your ass I Don care how young you are and Tom knows that." Matt said. "Matt!" I said. I can't believe he just said that, Matt can blunt which can make the things he says really embarrassing. I gave him the evil eye. "I'll be inside in a minute" I said to Matt through gritted teeth. Matt went back inside the house but I could still see him through the curtains. "I'm so sorry about him, my brother can be protective since I'm the only girl and there is such a age difference between me and him." I said. "It's okay, I get it I don't have the best track record." He said. "Matt said a name, who was he talking about? If you don't mind me asking." I said. "I don't mind Tom is my father and if you don't mind me asking how old is your brother?" Nick asked. "Matt is 38 about to turn 39 and Ihave another brother, Jeff he just turned 36, we have different a mom but the same father. My mother was 25 years younger than my dad." I said. "Okay, so I'll forgive you on one condition." He said. "What would that be?" I asked. "There is a game tomorrow night come and watch, after the game the team and the cheerleaders usually go out and get something to eat, If you wanna come after the game?" Nick asked. "I'd love to, but can my friend Jade come she has kinda got a thing for Cole." I said. "Yeah, sure and I think Cole likes her to." Nick said. "Okay, oh what time does the game start?" I ask. "8:00" Nick said. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at 8." I said then I got out of his car and waved before I went inside.

"Matt!" I yelled when I got inside. Matt was sitting on the couch. "What was that? I can't believe you would embarrass me like that!" I yelled at Matt. "Mandi I know your mad but he is player, I just don't want anything to happen to you. I also want to warn the boys who might try something on you." Matt said to me. "You can't control me!" I said then I stormed up the stairs yelling "Dad! Dad?" I found my dad in his room reading a book. "Can I go to the football game and then out with some people for dinner tomorrow?" I asked. "Sure. What time will you be back?" My dad asked. "I'm not sure probably late, maybe early morning. I would say maybe 12 at the earliest, maybe 3:30 if we win the game and there's a party." I said. "Okay. Just call me if you spend the night at a friends house." My dad said. "Sure thing daddy, thanks love you." I said. Then I went downstairs and saw Matt in the living the room I was still angry with him so I said "Just to let you know I won't be home much tomorrow since I am going to the game and then out to eat with Nick. Dad said I could and I listen to his word over yours since he is my dad and you just try to act like it and by the way don't wait up tomorrow, I usually don't get home until about 4." I said to Matt partly because I was mad and partly to get him mad, then I walked upstairs.


	4. Chapter 3 First Date:

Chapter 3: First Date

I woke up in the morning, I stayed in my room the rest of last night. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and got ready for school (This is the link for her outfit, the school outfit is the top one: first_date/set?id=96932864). I went downstairs and my dad was in the kitchen. "Hi dad." I said while smiling. "Good morning Mandi." My dad said. "Hey so I think you should be home by midnight tonight." My dad said. That was unusual, usually my dad let me stay out later. "Okay. Is there any reason why you want me to home by midnight?" I ask my dad. "I just think we would all like it if you got home earlier." My dad said while stirring his coffee. "We? Matt convinced you to change my curfew didn't he?" I asked my dad. "Matt did talk to me but he doesn't know that I changed your curfew. Matt just wants what is best for you." My dad said. "But he acts like he is my dad." I said.

"Mandi I didn't want to bring this up until later but if anything was to ever happen to me your brothers are the next adults who will get custody of you, you two need learn to get along." My dad said. "Custody of me? Dad are you sick?!" I asked. "No I am just getting older and I want to have a backup plan for you if anything does happen where I can't take of you." My dad said. "Okay. Who is next in line to get custody of me after Matt and Jeff?" I ask. "my nephew, your cousin why do you ask?" My dad said. "I was just wondering if you had a back up plan if Matt and Jeff didn't want custody of me." I said. I heard someone speak from the entrance of the kitchen. "Of course we would take custody of you. We don't always get along but we still love you. Why would you think we wouldn't?" I heard Matt ask. I turned around and saw Matt. "How long have you been standing there for?" I asked. "Long enough to know that Jeff and I are next in line to be your legal guardians which we would accept. Why would you think we wouldn't?" Matt asked again.

"Matt I know you love me and you say you would take care of me if anything happened but your not thinking it through. You just can't drag a 15 year old teenager along on the road with you when you are touring. We would clash too much, do you really think you could handle being in charge of me all the time, Matt it would be different from now. Can you do that? Can you handle that responsibility? Do you want that responsibility? I would change your life forever. I don't know if you can handle that and I don't know if I can handle doing that." I said. "Doing what?" Matt asked. "Changing and wrecking your life. If you ever took custody of me things would never be the same for you. I know you wouldn't have the heart to say you couldn't do it but I don't have the heart to know I would responsible for wrecking your life." I say while tears start to form in my eyes, I try to push them back. Matt looked at me and then he came over and pulled me into a hug.

"Look you will never and I mean never wreck my life. I would go into a worm hole and back just to make sure you were okay. I love you that much, that's why I don't want anything or anyone to hurt you. If I could sign a paper right now that guarantees that I would take you if anything ever happened to dad I would sign it right now." Matt said to me. I am still in his arms I look up at him and say "Matt you still don't get it. If you did that I would be the biggest mistake you ever made. I may say I hate you sometimes but I could never do that to you." I said to him, meaning what I said. "Amanda Hardy you are not and will never be a mistake! I would never let you go out into the world alone, hell I don't know if I would even let you go into this world with Jeff as your guardian. I would never let anything happen to you and I would never let you be in the wrong hands. You are the most amazing, caring person and I know you love me but I am your older brother and older brother love overpowers little sister love. Being your older brother makes me not even want to trust Jeff with you. I would gladly be you guardian because I care about you and no one can understand how much I care for you. No one can ever take you away from me, ever. Okay? Not even yourself." Matt said while looking down at me.

I was still crying into his chest. I just nodded. "Now promise me that you know you are nobody's mistake." Matt said to me. "I am nobody's mistake." I said to Matt. "You are also the most amazing girl on the planet and you are a gift to us all." Matt said. "You bet I am." I said then laughed. Matt also laughed at me. "I'm sorry for going behind your back and going to dad to get what I wanted. If you don't want me to go to the game I won't go. I'm sorry Matt just please say you forgive me?" I ask Matt. "Of course I will and I'm sorry about what I said to Nick I shouldn't have embarrassed you that like and I guess if you really want to go you can." Matt said. He mumbled the "you can" part. "Really? Thank you Matt!" I said and jump up and tried to hug his neck. "Ya, ya but you do have a curfew and I want you two to stay with your group until he takes you home am I understood?" Matt said. "Yes Matt. Dad thought my curfew should be 12 can it be, please?" Matt looked at me and then at my dad. My dad said "Its up to you son." "I guess but midnight not a minute later." Matt said with an I'm serious about this expression on his face. "Ok. Thanks Matt you are the best brother ever!" I said.

"One other thing when Jeff or I tell you something you need to respect our decision. That means you can't go to me or dad if Jeff says no and vice versa." Matt said. "Okay but you have to be fair." I said. "Okay how about this if you think one of us is being unfair and we are too worked up to talk to you can talk to the other one and Jeff will calm me down or I'll calm him down and we will talk about to see if it is really unfair." Matt said to me. "Okay." I said. "Can you take me school today?" I ask Matt. "Isn't Jade going to take you?" Matt questions. "I can text her and tell her not to. I just want to spend some time with you when we are not fighting, if you want to hang out with a 15 year old." I said. "Hey that 15 year old is my sister so of course I would love to spend time with her." Matt said. "Okay I need like 30 minutes to fix my make up then we can leave. Hey can we go to that place with the cinnamon buns?" I ask. "Yes but we would to leave in 15 minutes think you can do that?" Matt asks. "Yeah" I say then go upstairs to fix my up. Luckily I was wearing water proof mascara. I just put some more mascara on then I put some make up on to cover up my face so it doesn't look like I have been crying. I went downstairs and told Matt I was ready, we got into his car. After we went to get breakfast Matt dropped me off at school.

*****Skipping to lunch***** At lunch I sat with Nick. "Are you coming to the game tonight?" Nick asked. "Yes and I can also go out for dinner after but I have to home by midnight and we can't leave our group but you can drive me home." I said. "You probably think I'm a loser having all these rules I'm sorry but this was the only way Matt would let me go out tonight." I say to him. "No it's fine as long as I'm with you." He says while stroking my hair back. "Look I'll see if my dad can talk to Matt about us not having to be in a group the whole time." Nick said while putting his arm around me. "Thanks and good luck with that." I said we both laughed. Nick wanted me to stay for practice but I told him I was going to Jade's house and we were going to get ready for the game together. I already had my outfit and makeup with me.

*****After School*** **I went to Jade's house and we both got ready I wore (Bottom outfit when you click on the link. The makeup on the top is the make up she wore to school, the make-up on the bottom she wore with the make up on top when she goes to the game. Link: first_date/set?id=96932864) Jade wore a blue sun dress with a jean jacket and black boots. We had to get to the game 45 minutes early because Jade had to drop her sister off since her sister is part of the cheer leading team. We watched the cheerleaders and football team for about 30 minutes then they got a break. Nick came over to me and we talked. "Hey." Nick said. "Hi." I said. "So I asked my dad to talk to Matt so we wouldn't have to spend the whole night in a group." Nick said. "What did he say?" I asked curious. "Matt had already called him and my dad said and I quote "You better behave yourself and go along with his rules or I won't be able to stop Matt from beating you up. He can be very determined when he wants to be." Nick said. "Ok and he's right, Matt can be very determined when he wants to be." I said.. "I'm sorry about having rules." I tell Nick. "It's okay remember what I said as long as I get to be with you." Nick said. I smiled. Nick had to go back to field because the game was about to start.

We won 28 to 40, which our team scoring 40 . After the game was over we all got pizza and took it to the park, it was a picnic. All the guys had a blanket set out a blanket for them and their girlfriend or date, we looked at the stars and talked all night until 11:40 then we decided we should leave since it would take about 10 or 15 minutes to get to my house, since my curfew was 12. As we were driving I said "That was amazing, laying there and seeing the stars it was just beautiful." I said. "Just like you." He said. "I really had a fun time tonight maybe we could do it again." Nick said. "Yeah I'd like that. So was this a date or just two friends hanging out?" I asked. "It can be whatever you want it to be." He said. "I want it to be a date, our first date." I said. "Yeah I'd like that." He said smiling. He pulled over a couple blocks from my house. "Why did you pull over?" I asked. "So I could do this without anyone trying to kill me." He said then he cupped my face with his hands and kissed me. It was short but I felt so much passion and happiness in it, I was in shock that he kissed and of the way I felt. I smiled "So are you ready to go home now?" He asked. I kissed him one more time and said "Now I am."

When we pulled up to my house it was 11:55 and there was a red convertible which means it was Matt's girlfriend, Tiffany. I liked Tiffany we always got along, she was like a sister to me and she could always help calm Matt down. "I had a great time I can't wait until we do it again." He said. "Me either plus your a really good kisser." I said. "Your not that bad yourself." He said. He gave me a side hug since we were in a car then I went inside at 11:58 P.M.

Tiffany's Point of View:

Matt said he was in Charleston for a while. He called me today saying how worried he was that Mandi was going out with some football player so I decided to fly out to be with him. Me, him and Jeff were going to hang out watch movies, play video games but was too worried to do anything he was quiet and pacing the whole night. "Honey she'll be just fine." I said. "It's 11:55 where is she? Her curfew is in five minutes she's 15 years old, she shouldn't be out this late." Matt said. "Don't worry she'll be here by midnight." I said. "I swear if he did anything to her I'll kill him." Matt growled. "I'll help." Jeff said. "Oh no not you to Jeff, don't worry I'm sure she's just fine." I said. We looked at the TV then Mandi walked through the door at 11:58 P.M. "Mandi!" I screamed and almost tackled her to the ground while running and giving her a hug "Tiffany!" She screamed and hugged me back, Mandi is like my little sister we get along really well, we are like best friends.


	5. Chapter 4: Tiffany

Chapter 4: Tiffany

Authors note: In this chapter Matt has a girlfriend I made her up she is not a wrestler she is a model, she is 37 years old and is american. The link for the slide show of all the characters is up on my profile it is: my-slideshows/details/p71iwp9n?jsalbum=1 .

Mandi's point of view:

When I got inside I was almost tackled to the ground by Matt's girlfriend, Tiffany. "Mandi!" Tiffany screams. "Tiffany!" I scream back and give her a hug. "I missed you!" I said. "I missed you too. How was your date?!" She asked with a wink while nudging me with her elbow. I saw Tiffany, Matt, and Jeff all looking at me. "Uhh." I hesitated. Tiffany noticed everyone was staring at me. "It's okay you can tell me when we are alone." She said and giggled. "Okay." I said. "So really how was your date?" Jeff asked. He just wanted to make sure nothing happened whereas with Tiffany, I would tell her every detail and she would get excited if he held my hand or kissed me or anything like that. I felt kind of awkward telling my brothers about my date.

"It was good, we had a good time and we are going to go out again." I said. "When?" Jeff asked. "Not sure yet." I said. "Did he treat you right? He didn't make you do anything did he?" a concerned Matt asked. I sighed then remembered Matt was probably worried out of his mind about me so I decided not to give him any attitude, if he was gone one day and I didn't know where he went and he didn`t call me I would be worried also. I went and gave Matt a hug "It's okay he was a perfect gentlemen he was kind and sweet, I'm in good hands Matt you don't need to worry." I said. "Good and I can't not worry it's like a reflex. I guess as long as your happy and he treats you right I'm okay with you going out with him. But if you hurts you or pressures you into doing anything you better tell me and Jeff okay?" He says I can tell by the look on his face he is serious but he is also worried. "Ya ya I understand Matt." I said and roll my eyes. Tiffany sees me and laughs, I start laughing with her. "You still have rules though." Matt said. "Okay what are the rules?" I ask. Jeff speaks up "Me and Matt will talk about it and then we will tell once we figure it out." Jeff said. "Okay whatever Jeff." I say. "Hey if you get an attitude then you will be grounded and you won't be able to go out on dates anymore, so watch your attitude." Jeff said. I looked at Tiffany. "Hey guys back off, just cause you don't want her dating doesn't mean you have to put everyone in a bad mood." She said. The boys just mumbled something. "Okay so lets go upstairs and you can tell me all about your date." She said while grabbing my hand and running upstairs. She screamed down the stairs "And no ease dropping!"

We went into my room and sat on my bed. "So spill, tell me all about him from his name to what he looks like to what happened on your date, if it was a date did he say it was a date?" She asked. "Okay. Yes he said it was date." I said. "He name is Nick Farfield, he has light brownhair, green eyes, he plays football, he is a sophomore and is 16 years old. I met him when Jade was looking at Cole when we were waiting for Emily (Emily is Jade's sister also a freshmen). The date was great after the game ended we all had a picnic, we ate pizza and stared at the stars it was amazing and when were going home he kissed me!" I said. "It was like nothing I felt before it was like there was this energy and passion between just the two of us. I kissed him back so we kissed twice and it was, he was... amazing!" I said while smiling. Tiffany looked at me "You kissed twice?" She asked. "Yeah." I said "You really like him?" She asked. "I'm not sure but I think I do it's confusing." I said.

Then she screams and jumps up and down. She starts singing "Mandi and Nick sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" We were both distracted so we didn't notice that Matt and Jeff had walked in. "He kissed you?" Matt asks we both turn around and look at him. "uhh maybe." I said. "That's one of the rules no kissing or physical contact." Jeff said. "I agree." Matt says. "you guys" I whine while stretching out the y. "You two out." Tiffany says while pointing at the door, she always sticks up for me. "Fine just no kissing." Matt grumbles and goes to walk away "We wouldn't dream of kissing we are just friends, isn't that right Mandi?" Tiffany asks. Me and Tiffany laugh. Matt just grumbles and goes down the stairs. "Me and Matt are serious Mandi, no kissing or we will rip his head off." Jeff says. "Uggg" I sigh while throwing my hands up in the air. Jeff walks back downstairs. Me and Tiffany talked all night then we eventually fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Discoveries

Chapter 5: Discoveries

Author's Note: Please let me know what you think of the story and any ideas you have for the story, thanks.

We both woke up in the morning and got a shower and got dressed (Mandi's outfit: cgi/set?id=97112864) we went downstairs and Tiffany made us cheese omelets. "So lets have a shopping day today." Tiffany said. "Yay! I`m totally up for that." I said. "Okay we'll just leave a note for your brothers and then head to the mall." Tiffany says. She starts writing a note when Jeff walks in the kitchen "Good morning." He yawns. "Good morning so me and Mandi are going to the mall for a shopping day remember to tell Matt or he'll freak out if he doesn't know where we are." Tiffany says. "Okay." Jeff says. "Oh and before you leave Mandi I want to go over the rules for you and Nick." Jeff says. "The rules are pretty much you guys have to be in a group at all times when you guys go out, no sex, no touching, and no kissing." Jeff says. I look at Tiffany and we both exchange a look that means we both know I am just going to nod my head but I won't follow the no kissing rule. "Okay Jeff I understand the rules. We are not even that serious." I said. "Whatever but the rules are the rules no breaking them and no exceptions." Jeff said. "Okay Jeff I understand we are going to go shopping now bye." I said. "Bye." Jeff said to us and we left.

At the mall we bought a whole bunch of stuff and we had chicken salads at the mall for lunch. When we were driving home I noticed something, two people holding hands and then they kissed for along time. I didn't recognize the girl but I did recognize the guy I was just staring at them while we were at a red light, "What's wrong?" Tiffany asked. I pointed to the couple and said "That's Nick." Realization took over Tiffany's face and she honked the horn at them they turned around and Nick saw me. "Mandi?" He said shocked I was here. "I thought we were a couple what are you doing?" I asked. "We are, I just, I don't know please Mandi forgive me." He said. "Wait I'm Nick's girlfriend we met over the summer in Tennessee I'm visiting him." The girl said. "How long have you guys been dating?" I asked her "2 months, and you guys?" She said. "We went out last night and he kissed me I didn't know he had a girlfriend he failed to mention that." I said. "Yeah it turns out he forgot to mention he was going out on a date." She said. "We are through!" She said to Nick and walked away. "Yeah us also I don't ever want to go out with you again, you are no longer my boyfriend." I said.

Tiffany and I drove back home I was trying not to cry but some tears were still coming out the whole way home, when we got home Tiffany tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I'm here whatever you need tell me and I'll do it." She said. "Matt" I said. "I just want Matt he always makes me feel better. Do you think I am an idiot, did I take things to fast? Do you think Matt will even be there for me or just say I told you so?" I ask Tiffany. Tiffany says "Your not an idiot, he is you just got caught up in your first boyfriend it happens to everyone." She says. "And of course Matt will be there for you, he might say I told you so and never let you go out on a date ever again but his first priority is always to make sure you are okay. Now lets go inside." Tiffany says. She puts her arm around me and we go inside. "Hey you don't need to be worried he won't be mad at you, just at Nick." Tiffany says to me. I nod my head. "Matt? Honey you here?" Tiffany calls for Matt. "Yeah." Matt says. "Come down here and quickly please." She says. Matt comes down the stairs. "Ya? What's going on?" Matt asks. I run to him and bury my head in his chest. He immediately wraps his arms around me and I started crying again. "It's okay Mandi. Whats wrong?" Matt asks. "I. We. Saw. Nick. He has a girlfriend." I said then put my head back in Matt's chest. "A girlfriend?" Matt asks. "Yeah we saw him kissing a girl on the side walk it turns out they have been dating for 2 months he cheated on both of them." Tiffany said. I felt Matt's body tense up.

"She wanted you, she said your the one thing that could make her feel better." Tiffany said. "Don't tell him that." I said lifting my head out of Matt's chest to talk to Tiffany. Tiffany and Matt laughed. Matt pulled me back into a hug and we were like that for a while. "You want to do something now?" Matt asked. "I don't want to go out." I said. "We can watch a movie here." Matt said. "And get some ice cream?" Tiffany said. "Yes! Ice cream I want fudge brownie!" I said. Matt and Tiffany laughed "I knew ice cream would help." Tiffany said. "Okay I'll get ice cream, and pick us up some movies." Matt said. "Okay." Tiffany said. "Why don't you go with him, Tiffany." I said. "Cause you can't be left alone at a time like this." Tiffany said. "Ya you need someone here with you, I'll have Jeff go with me. Jeff!" Matt says. Jeff came down the stairs "Ya?" Jeff said. "Your coming with me to get ice cream and movies." Matt said. "Alright lets go." Jeff said then Matt and him left. "Thanks for being here for me Tiffany." I said. "Of course I would be here for you." Tiffany said. "Can you paint my nails until they get back?" I ask. "Of course." We both went up to my room, where I have a ton of nail polish.


	7. Chapter 6: A Brother's Revenge

Chapter 6: A Brother's Revenge

**Author****'s**** Note: I accidentally posted part of chapter 6 in chapter 5 I took it down now I have the next chapter written I just want someone to tell me that they want me to post another story and maybe what you want to see happen in the next few chapters. Also on my reviews it says I posted "your grammar sucks" which I didn't I think my account might have been hacked but hopefully I can change that.**

Matt's point of view:

Jeff and I got in the car and drove. I told Jeff that Nick cheated on Mandi and what Tiffany said. "Mandi and Tiffany wouldn't approve but if we find this kid were going to kill him." I said angrily. "Yes we are." Jeff said. Jeff was protective of Mandi also but I showed it the most but if anyone hurt Mandi, Jeff wouldn't hesitate to beat them up. "So we are having a movie night at home to cheer Mandi up since she said she doesn't want to leave the house." I told Jeff. We went to the store and picked up fudge brownie ice cream for Mandi and Tiffany and Neapolitan for Me and Jeff. Then we went to the movie store and got mostly comedies and the hunger games.

We put the movies in the car and we were about to get in when I saw HIM in the parking lot. I got really angry and just stared at him. Jeff noticed and said "Matt what's wrong?" He asked. Jeff had never seen Nick before so he had no idea why I was angry. "I'm going to kill him!" I said "Who?" Jeff asked. "Nick, the guy who cheated on Mandi." I said and pointed at Nick. "That's Nick?" Jeff asked. I nodded my head yes. We headed over to him. "Nick Farfield!" I said. He saw me and tried to run but Jeff grabbed his shirt, he pulled Nick up to him where they were face to face Jeff stared him down for about 10 seconds but he felt like longer then that. "Hey can we settle this without violence?" Nick asked I think he saw the look in Jeff's eye so he tried to explain why cheated on her. "Hey I never meant for things to workout the way they did, I didn't know she was coming here she's from Tennessee." Nick said. That just made Jeff even more angry. "SO your reason for us to not kick your ass is that you thought you'd never get caught?" An angry Jeff asked. "Yes, No! I.." He hesitated then Jeff punched his face and knocked him down. I got a few swings in to. Jeff was punching and kicking him and I had to pull him off so he didn't do any damage that was too bad where he could get arrested for assault. I had trouble keeping Jeff back. I whispered in Jeff's ear that he can't get in any more trouble with the police and he calmed down, a little to where I could hold him back now.

He jerked forward again "If you ever go around Mandi again this will be nothing compared to what will happen to you." Jeff said. I managed to Jeff to the car. Nick had already drove away as soon as he was out of Jeff's reach. I got Jeff into the car then I got into the car. "Okay we need to clean the blood off of you before we get home and no one tells Mandi or Tiffany." I said, Jeff agreed. We stopped at a gas station and I refilled the tank while Jeff cleaned Nick's blood off of him. I payed for the gas, Jeff came back and we drove home still angry but satisfied we took care of that guy.

Mandi's point of view:

Tiffany painted my nails, I also changed into pajamas (Mandi's outfit: cgi/set?id=97316809 ). I tried not thinking about Nick but I ended up talking to Tiffany. "I don't know why it hurts this much. It's like my heart is bleeding out." I sniffled. Tiffany talked to me and calmed me down. We cleaned my make up again and then Matt and Jeff got back home. "Okay so these are the movies we got" Matt said and showed me the movies. "Pitch Perfect? How did you know to get that?" I asked. "You know the super power of being an older brother and Tiffany might of text me a list of movies to get." Matt said. We all laughed. "I wanna watch that one first." I said. Me and Tiffany took over the couch. Jeff sat in the chair to the right of the couch and Matt sat in the chair to the left of the couch. Before the movie started I said "Hey where's dad at I haven't seen him all day?" "He went to his heart doctor." Matt said. His heart doctor is in Seattle so he fly's there goes to see his doctor and fly's back the next day.

The movie went on, me and Tiffany singed through out the whole movie and awwed over Beca and Jesse's relationship. Then we put on the hunger games when Rue died Tiffany and I were so sad even though we have seen this movie before. When the movie was over we were talking about our favorite characters from the movie. Tiffany was team Gail, while I was team Peeta. "Why Peeta? Gail was there first." Tiffany said. "It's not about Katniss and who knew her better in the beginning of the story it's about Peeta, he is kind of sweet and hot." I said. "What? Gail is totally hot have you seen his muscles?" Tiffany says. "Ya but in the movie he looks too old, he looks like he could be 25. While Peeta looks like he is 15 or 16, I'd rather go for him." I said. "You are not going for anyone." Matt said. "Ever." Jeff said. Tiffany looked at me and said "I told you so." She started laughing. "Told her what?" Matt asked. "That you'd never let her date again." Tiffany said. "You got that right." Jeff said and ruffled my hair. "Jeff" I said, he just laughed.

"What do you want for dinner?" Matt asks me. "Spaghetti" I say. "Okay. Jeff go make spaghetti." Matt said. "Why me?" Jeff asked being lazy. "Because I want to spend time with Tiffany while she is here." Matt says, he goes over to Tiffany and gives her a quick peck on the lips. "I can fix dinner." I said and tried to go to the kitchen to cook but I was stopped by Jeff. "Oh no you don't, you've already burned your self how many times now?" Jeff asked. "Only like 6." I say innocently. You see I love to cook but I burn my self a lot so my brothers won't let me cook anymore but Tiffany does we made brownies over the summer and I burned my self getting it out of the oven. I also fried fish sticks and the grease got me, that was how I burnt my self for the 5th and 6th time, which I don't think my brothers knew about until now. "6?!" Matt and Jeff ask. "I thought it was only 3." Jeff said. "I may or may not have cooked with Jade and some with Tiffany over the summer." I said. "Amanda! This is why she is not allowed to cook." Matt said looking at Tiffany. "Sorry she loves to cook." Tiffany said. "We know but she isn't going to get a third degree burn doing anything, even if she loves it." Jeff said. "Whatever." Tiffany and I mumble at the same time. Matt and Jeff laugh. "I'll go make the spaghetti." Jeff said. He got up and went into the kitchen. I went over to where the movies were. "You got the Muppets?" I said. "Yeah you loved the Muppets when you were a kid so this is the newest one I figured you'd like it." Matt says. I put it in. We ate dinner about half way through the movie. We watched movies and talked the whole night.


	8. Chapter 7: Goodbye for now

Chapter 7: Goodbye for now

I woke up it was 11:00 A.M. I took a shower and got dressed in a dark blue tank that said love on it and some light wash jeans that were ripped under the knees. I went downstairs and everyone was talking in the kitchen, they stopped when I walked in. "Hi daddy." I said ignoring whatever it is they didn't want me to know. I made me some toaster strudels, my dad said "Mandi we need to talk." I turned around "About what?" I asked. I thought my brothers had told him about what Nick did. "Sit down." My dad said. I sat down. "Mandi." My dad said. "Yes?" I said. "I love you and your brothers a lot and this was a hard decision, I really don't have a choice but.." My dad said. With tears coming to his eyes, the only times I have seen my dad cry is when my mom died. "What's wrong?" I asked my dad coming over to him. "I. I am going to a nursing home." My dad said. "Who are you visiting?" I asked. "No Mandi, sweetheart I am going to move into a nursing home." My dad said. "What?" I said. "I am getting older and I need to be an a place where people can take care of me." My dad said. "I can take of you." I said to my dad. "No your too young and it would be like you raising me instead of me raising you." He said. "You can come and visit me all the time, I love you Mandi." My dad said. "I love you to." I said and gave my dad a hug.

"So what happens to me, where do I go now?" I ask my dad. "Matt and Jeff are your next legal guardians." My dad said. "So I'm going to live with one of them?" I asked. "Yeah" My dad said. "Do you guys want me?" I asked trying not to cry but Matt noticed. "Like I said before, of course we do." Matt said. "Jeff? What about you?" I asked. "If you think I would even hesitate before saying yes then you don't know me that well" Jeff said. "So your okay with taking care of me?" I asked. "Yes." Jeff said. "Who I am I going to live with Matt or Jeff? Do I have to move I really don't want to leave this house." I said. "We haven't figured that out yet, dad just told us. We are going to talk about it and then we will let you know." Jeff said. "Okay." I said. I took my toaster strudels and went upstairs. I texted Jade about it and about Nick. We talked for a while and I listened to music and watched some TV. It was about 3 P.M. Now. "Mandi?" Tiffany said. "Yeah?" "Are you okay?" Tiffany asks. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I say. "You don't have to lie to me, remember I am a girl also I know how girls act when something is bothering them." Tiffany said.

"Nothing is bothering me." I lied. "Really? So your okay with your dad going to a nursing home?" Tiffany asks. "If you know the answer why are you asking? It's not my decision there is nothing I can do about it." I said. "I ask because I don't know why you are upset there are so many reason which one are you?" Tiffany asks. "He's leaving me. Am I really that bad and hard to take care of?" I say. "We both know that is not true. He is going because he has to, he is considered elderly." Tiffany says. "I know but it is going to be hard not seeing him everyday." I said. "You can visit him as many times as you want to." Tiffany says. "Okay." I say and we both hug. "So I wasn't suppose to tell you this but since you don't want to move out of this house they are moving in." Tiffany says. "Which one?" I ask. "Both of them." Tiffany says. "Both of them?" I ask. "Ya they both want to take care of you so they are going to move in the guest rooms, so they can both be here." Tiffany says. "Really?" I ask. "Ya." She says. "How long are you going to be here for?" I ask.

"I am leaving Monday night, your dad has been thinking about this for a while he is going to meet with the owners one last time and is moving in tomorrow." Tiffany says. "Okay." I say. "What time are you leaving?" "My flight leaves Monday at midnight." Tiffany says. "Okay." I say. Tiffany and I go downstairs. "Hey Mandi we figured out who you are going to live with." Jeff says. "I already know, both of you of moving in here." I say "Wait, how did you know?" Jeff asked. "I think I know." Matt said while looking at Tiffany. "Sorry it slipped out." Tiffany said. "It's okay babe." Matt said while putting his arm around her and he kissed her, she giggled.

Monday, which is today, came we had no school it was a conference day for teachers, I am now at the nursing home saying goodbye to my dad, we out to eat and now he is officially moving into the nursing home. "You can visit me anytime you want I will still be here for you, I love you." My dad said to me. "I love you to." I said trying not to cry but failing. My dad gave me a hug. "Hey why don't we go for a walk?" Tiffany said. "Okay." I said. Me and Tiffany took a little walk around the outside of the nursing home, while Matt and Jeff said bye to Dad. At least he'd be at a good place, this nursing home looked really great.

Matt's point of view

Jeff and I said bye to dad. It wasn't as hard for us as it was for Mandi since we are already moved out and are use to being gone for a long. "I want you boys to take care of Mandi." My dad said. "We will." Jeff said. "You boys are going to be the adults that tell her what to do, take care of her and think about your decisions first so you can help her make the right ones." Dad said. "Jeff if you are going to take care of her you also need to be strict with her like Matt is when he does not approve of her outfit, and Matt you need to be strict but also be a friend to her, don't go too hard on her, it's going to be hard finding the right balance. You boys also need to be on the same page so one of you doesn't tell her yes when the other tells her no. Also do not let your disagreements get in the way of guiding her, even when you guys are in a fight you need to agree on something when it comes to her. I know you boys can do this, it will be tough for you but this is also tough for her." Dad said. "Yes, we can do that." Jeff said. "Okay I love you boys, bye." Dad and gave us a man hug. We left Dad's room. "Jeff we need to come up with somethings that we agree on so she doesn't go to the other one when one of us says no. One thing we need to agree on is her outfits, I know you don't always like the way she dresses but now you have to tell her when she dresses like that." I said. "Okay." Jeff said. Jeff and I talked a little bit about Mandi and then I text Tiffany for her and Mandi to meet at us at the car and then we drove home, later that night I dropped Tiffany off at the airport then I came back home and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8: ProtectiveJeff?

Chapter 8: Protective...Jeff?

Author's note: So I hope you like this chapter and please give me some ideas of what to write next and if you want me to write more I just want comments from the people who are reading or following, thanks.

In the morning I woke up, took a shower and put on (the outfit on the top plus the make up, and the bag: cgi/set?id=97524678 ), I just put on a little eye liner to go with my eye shadow. My jacket was a half jacket but my skirt was high waited which means it covered my stomach and it still went to like 2 or 3 inches above my knee, but my boobs were still sticking out of my shirt. I left my hair naturally straight, I went downstairs and ate breakfast. Matt walked into the kitchen, looked at me and said "You need to get dressed we leave in 15 minutes." "I am dressed." I said. "What about your shirt?" Matt asked. "This is the shirt I am wearing." I said. "Change your shirt." Matt said. "Mattt" I whined. "Please?" I asked. "No, either you change or I take your phone for a day." Matt says. "Your not dad, Matt." I say. "No but I am your legal guardian which means I am in charge of you and you have to listen to me." Matt said. "Your not my only guardian, Jeff is to." I said. "Okay then how about we ask Jeff?" Matt says. "Jeff!" Matt said. A minute later Jeff came down the stairs he looked at Matt, he had not seen me yet. "Me and Mandi need your help, I want Mandi to change but she doesn't so since your her other guardian tell me what you think of her shirt." Matt said.

"Okay." Jeff said. He turned his head and looked at me. "There is no way in hell your leaving looking like that. I agree with Matt change your shirt." Jeff said. "Jeffy" I said. Jeffy was my nickname for Jeff when I was little. "Please it is just a shirt." I said. "Mandi please change your shirt." Jeff said nicely. "I'd rather not but thanks for your consideration." I said and tried to walk away but Jeff stopped me. "This is not a choice go change your shirt." Jeff said. "No." I said. Jeff took a breathe "Mandi you have until the count of 5 or your grounded for 4 days." Jeff said. My mouth opened. "For 4 days?" I asked. "It's just a shirt." I said. "Then you can change it." Jeff said. "What is with you today? Your being stricter than Matt is." I said. "Before I wanted to be your friend and I didn't want you to get mad at me for telling you what to do or wear, Matt never had that problem. I am your guardian now, so I don't care if you get mad because it is my job to guide you and make sure you don't do anything stupid." Jeff said. "Jeff I wish this one time you could act more like my brother instead of my guardian." I said.

"Well, as not only your guardian but also as your brother there is no way you are wearing something like that ever, even if it is inside this house. If you want me to act like your brother I will and as your big brother you better get your ass up stairs and change. I've bit my tongue and let you wear almost anything you want and now that is going to change." Jeff said while looking me straight in the eyes. "Fine I'll change my outfit" I said. I walked past Jeff just a little bit into the living room. I took my jacket off and said "There I changed my shirt." Now you could see my chest more, at least my jacket covered my chest a little bit. "Amanda Claire get upstairs and put on a different shirt. Now!" An angry Jeff said. I decided to push him. "Make me." I said. Jeff said to Matt "Make sure she doesn't go anywhere I'll be right back." then Jeff went up stairs. Jeff came back down stairs a few minutes later with a jumper in his hand. "Your not going anywhere until you put this on and since you wanted to be difficult your closet is locked, Matt or I will have to unlock it and approve of your outfits before you leave from now on." Jeff said. "Locked?" I asked confused. Jeff nodded his head. I went to my room to see what he meant, Jeff had put 2 locks on the doors of my closet, I tried opened it but I couldn't because it was locked. I stomped down stairs practically yelling "You can't do that, it's my closet! What the heck Jeff!" I said. "Actually I can do that since you won't listen us to and just taking your phone or laptop away doesn't work, maybe this will." Jeff said. I gave Jeff a really dirty look since I was mad at him. "I got this out of your closet, so you better change into it or you will loose your closet and be grounded for longer than 4 days." Jeff said. "Wait you took my closet away and I'm grounded for 4 days?" I asked. "Yeah I told you that you would be grounded for 4 four days if you didn't change so your also grounded, no going anywhere with Jade or anyone else. Matt or I will drive you straight to school and back home, no phone, lap top, television, or music, we are also taking your Ipod away." Jeff said. "Jeff this is not fair." I said. "We both told you repeatedly to change and you didn't, you did this to your self Mandi." Jeff said. "Now change your shirt unless you want to be grounded for 7 days instead of 4." Jeff said while handing me a cream colored jumper with a heart on it (the bottom shirt: cgi/set?id=97524678 ).

He was being really strict today and I didn't want to be grounded for any longer so I decided to change my shirt, I went in my room and changed my shirt. Jeff and Matt took me to school, it was silent at first then Jeff and I made up but I am still grounded, and my closet is still locked. Matt said "But next time when we tell you something you better do it instead of arguing am I understood?" Matt said while staring at me through the rear view mirror which meant he was serious, quiet Matt was gone and big brother Matt was back. "Yes Matt." I said. We drove into the school parking lot and I got out and said "Bye." "Bye" Matt and Jeff said. I told Jade about how I was grounded because I didn't want to change my shirt, she agreed with me that being grounded for that long and having my closet locked sucks. I saw Nick in the cafeteria I didn't talk to him, he looked at me but I walked away when he did. I heard around school that over the weekend he was skating without a helmet, that was why his face looked a little bruised and messed up today.

Jeff picked me up from school he wouldn't even let me turn on the radio in the car. I reached for the radio and he said "U_h_-_uh_ your grounded, no music." It was annoying but I knew if I argued I would be grounded for longer so I kept my mouth shut. When I got home I went up stairs to change I was burning up in this jumper all day. I saw that now the little locks on my closet have been changed to electronic locks so I can't pick it. I went in my drawer, that were not locked, and got a WWE tee shirt that Matt had got me and shorts that went just above my knees, they were the longest shorts I had since I knew that short, shorts would make Matt and Jeff mad.

I did my homework then went downstairs. I saw Matt so I said "Matt I'm bored can we play a board game or something?" I asked. "Ask Jeff." Matt said. "Why ask Jeff?" I asked to me it was stupid to have to ask Jeff when I was asking Matt, especially when it was just about a little board game. "Because he is the one who grounded you and I don't know if your grounded from board games also." Matt said. "That is stupid, why would I be grounded from a board game?" I asked, well more like said with an attitude. "Because of your actions and attitude which if you don't watch you will be in more trouble" Matt said. "Ok, sorry Matt I didn't mean to get an attitude." I said. "It's okay now go ask Jeff and if he says yes then I will play monopoly with you okay?" Matt said. "Okay" I said. I got up to look for Jeff "He is in his room" Matt said. "Okay" I said.

I went up to Jeff's room and knocked on the door. "Ya?" Jeff said. "It's me" I said. Jeff came and opened the door. "Hey Mandi" Jeff said. "Hey so I wanted to play a board game with Matt but he said I had to ask you first because he didn't know if I was grounded from board games or not, and he wouldn't play one with me unless I asked you." I said. "Yeah it's fine with me I'll play with you guys." Jeff said. "Okay" I said and went to go get monopoly.

Jeff's point of view:

I went downstairs and saw Matt in the living room. "Hey Mandi is getting monopoly, I am playing with you guys." I said. "Okay" Matt said. "Why did you have Mandi ask me if she could monopoly?" I asked Matt. "Because you grounded her and I didn't know what all from." Matt said. "Thanks for having my back." I said. "It's cool of course I would have your back." Matt said, "She is grounded from everything except makeup, board or card games until Saturday, and I will give you the code to her closet to unlock it but stay with her and approve of her outfit before she puts it on. You only have to approve of her outfit if I am not up or if I have not already done it, and lock her closet back after she gets her outfit." I say. "Alright I can do that." Matt said. Mandi came downstairs with monopoly.

"I want to be the dog" she said. We played monopoly, Matt won, then Mandi asked "Jeff when are you going to take the lock off of my closet?" She asked sweetly while batting her eyes and trying to look sweet. "When you prove to me or Matt that you can pick out your own appropriate outfit without us and when you prove that you can listen to us better and respect us. I know that this is different for you, having to listen to me and me telling you what to do instead of Matt but we still love you, we just want what is best for you." I said. "Okay I love you to." Mandi said. We played board and card games the rest of the night and Matt made dinner, then Mandi went to bed.


	10. Chapter 9: Checking up on Dad

Chapter 9: Checking up on Dad

Mandi's point of view:

I woke up in the morning and took a shower then I threw on a random tee shirt and sweat pants from my drawer then I went to get Jeff to open my closet, I was going down the hall when Matt came out of his room. "What are you doing Mandi?" Matt asked. "Going to get Jeff so I can get in my dam-stupid closet." I said trying to cover up almost saying damn by saying stupid instead, my brothers and dad didn't want me to cuss. Matt stared at me for a couple seconds and said "Jeff is asleep I'll open your closet, and your not in trouble this time but you will be be the next time you cuss." Matt said. "Sorry Matt" I said. "It's okay, lets go unlock your closet now." Matt said. "Okay." I said and we walked to my room. Matt unlocked my closet and I was looking for an outfit when I realized Matt was still behind me sitting on my bed.

"Matt? Please don't take this as me being rude, cause I am not trying to be, but why are you still in here?" I asked. "To make sure you don't take any clothes out of your closet that are inappropriate and to lock your closet back up once you you have got an outfit out, which I have to approve of." Matt said. "Okay." I said. I picked out a lot of things which Matt said no to I ended up settling for ( cgi/set?id=98060073 ). The reason why my skirt is so long is because Matt wouldn't let me wear any skirt that wasn't practically to my knees. I went into the bathroom and changed into my school outfit while Matt was locking my closet back. I walked back into my room and Matt told me to come down for breakfast. "I'll be down there later I want to do my hair and makeup." I said. "You don't need makeup." Matt said. "You are my brother you have to say that, I'll be down in a hour-ish." I said. "Okay but I don't want you wearing that dark stuff under your eyes" Matt said. He was referring to eyeliner. I didn't want to argue with him today so I just said okay. I put on foundation, then I put on some light natural colored eye shadow, then mascara, and some red lipstick, then I put my hair in a waterfall braid and curled the pieces that were left down. I usually don't need blush so I don't wear it. I put my on shoes, then I grabbed by bag and walked downstairs. It took me about an hour and a half. Matt was in kitchen making breakfast, I sat down and waited for him to finish cooking. "What kind of oatmeal do you want?" Matt asked. "Strawberry" I said.

Matt was fixing my oatmeal when Jeff walked in the kitchen. "Hey" I said. "Good morning, how did you get in your closet?" Jeff asked. I was getting ready to reply with a smart ass comment when Matt gave me a look, which meant to keep my smart ass mouth shut. "Matt and he already approved of my outfit." I said. Jeff looked at Matt, Matt shook his head yes. "Okay" Jeff said. I ate breakfast then Matt dropped me off at school. After school I told Matt and Jeff that I wanted to visit dad so they took me to his elderly home and that is where I am now. "Hi daddy" I said as I walked into his room. "Hey Mandi how is my favorite girl?" My dad asked. "Good" I replied. My dad and I talked for awhile then he said "Hey Mandi why don't you ask the woman at the front desk if you can help to put makeup on some of the other women while I talk to your brothers." "Okay" I said. I walked up to the lady at the front desk her name tag said Georgia. "Um excuse me my father said that if I asked you, you might let me help with the other women's makeup." I said. "Sure sweetheart, who is your father?" she asked. "Gil Hardy" I said. "Oh Gil he is a joy he is always talking about his children you must be Amanda, he talks about you a lot." Georgia said. "Yes I am but call me Mandi." I said. Then she led me to where some of the women were waiting to have their makeup done.

Matt's point of view

Jeff and I talked talked with dad for about 20 minutes and then he asked how we were doing with Mandi. "It's difficult but were doing good, she got grounded yesterday and is grounded until Saturday." I said. "For what?" Dad asked me. "Actually I wasn't the one who grounded her, Jeff was." I said. "Jeff?" Dad said surprised. "Yeah I did ground her." Jeff said. "Well then Jeff you tell me the story, why is she grounded?" Dad said. Jeff explained to dad how Mandi wouldn't change after we both asked her and that he put a electronic lock on her closet and why. "Well I'm proud of you son, you did what you thought was in Mandi's best interest." Dad said. We talked some more then Dad, Jeff and I went looking for Mandi we found her wheeling around some the women with makeup on. "Hello Gil, your daughter is quiet the makeup artist." A women who looked like she was in her late 40`s said. "Well thank you Georgia these are my boys Matt and Jeff." Dad said while pointing at us. Then Mandi walked over.

Mandi's point of view:

I saw Georgia walk over to Dad, Matt, and Jeff. I said goodbye to lady who's makeup I did then I walked over to Dad, Matt and Jeff. "Mandi it's time for us to leave." Matt said. "Okay." I said. "Love you daddy bye." I said then hugged my dad. "Love you baby girl, be good." My dad said. While hugging me back. Matt, Jeff and Dad said bye then we left the nursing home.


	11. Chapter 10: Meeting the WWE fa

Chapter 10: Meeting the WWE family

**Author's Note: I would like some comments and what you want to see happen next, I have the next chapter written I just need ideas for the chapter after the next one and I am thinking about updating every Friday U.S. Time. If you like the story please leave a comment, even if you are not a member, thanks. Also in this story Jeff is single and has never been married, I have nothing against his wife I just want to make this story my own and my story works better if Jeff is single right now. Also I don't know if my story is in the right category it involves wrestlers but I am not not going to write about any wrestling moves, I just not good at describing wrestling, if you think my story would fit better in different category please let me know which category, thanks.**

It was been over a week since I got grounded, I am ungrounded now but my closet is still locked. Today is September 19th, it's a Thursday night. Tomorrow we were going to fly to Detroit for Night Of Champions, they filmed it on Saturday night so we were going to hangout there for the weekend. The other reason why we were hanging out in Detroit for the weekend is because Matt is having a party on Saturday for his birthday with all the people from the WWE. Matt's birthday is actually on Monday, but since we are leaving on Sunday he is going to celebrate it on Saturday with all his friends from the WWE. Jeff came into my room and said "You need to pack for the weekend, remember to pack a nice outfit for Matt's party and a bathing suit for the hotel." Jeff said. "Okay I need you to unlock my closet so I can pack please." I said. Jeff unlocked my closet. "Mandi since you have been so good I'm turning the lock off, but you still have to choose appropriate outfits because I will lock that closet back as easily as I unlocked it." Jeff said. "Really? Thanks, Jeff. I'll pick out appropriate outfits for this weekend, I won't make you regret this." I said excitedly. "Okay now pack kiddo, remember not to wear to much jewelry tomorrow at the airport." Jeff said. "Okay and Jeff would you consider a bikini appropriate for the pool? Please I need to swim in something." I said. "Fine but pick one that doesn't reveal anything but your stomach or legs, also pack a one piece, please for me and Matt in case we can't handle seeing you in a bikini. Just to warn you we still might flip our shit even if the bikini is appropriate." Jeff said. "Okay Jeff, thanks now I need to pack." I said. "Your welcome." Jeff said then he left the room. I packed then went to bed.

Right now I was at the airport in Detroit it was around 6 in the afternoon, we got into a rental car then went to the hotel. We went to our room, my room was one of the three rooms inside a penthouse. I sat down and starting watching TV. Matt walked in and said "Mandi, we are going out to eat with some of the superstars and divas in half an hour just to let you know so you have time to get ready." "Okay, thanks." I said then I went to go get ready. I re-did my makeup and brushed my hair (It is the outfit and makeup on top. The foundation and mascara are same for both days.: cgi/set?id=98192294 ), I decided to leave it straight today,then I had like 10 minutes left. I watched some T.V., then we left. When we got to the restaurant Matt said something to a worker and we were escorted to a table with a lot of people at it. I recognized some of them from the few times I watched Smack Down or Raw, I met John Cena and R-truth when I was like 7 or something. We walked over and people greeted Matt and Jeff, I stood there awkwardly. John Cena and Nikki Bella came over and Nikki said "Are you fan honey?" Jeff and Matt laughed then Matt said "No this our sister Mandi." Nikki gave me a hug "Nice to meet you." she said. Then John looked at me and said "No way this is little Mandi she was like this tall last time I saw her." John said. "Do you remember me?" John asked. "a little." I said. "Well Mandi this is one of our good friends John, John this Mandi." I smiled politely. "Nice to met you again." John said and stuck his hand out. "So how old are you?" Nikki asked. "15" I said. "Okay why don't I introduce you to the rest of the divas." She said and lead me to where the other divas and superstars were.

I was talking with some of the divas who were actually really nice when my phone went off meaning I had got a text message, I recognized the song, which was Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus, and knew who was texting me I choose to ignore it. "Aren't you going to answer that?" Kelly Kelly asked. "No it's my ex." I said. "Oh, okay." Nikki said. I had a great time, I am now friends with a lot of superstars and divas especially Nikki. Nikki gave me her number and said I could call her anytime. John is becoming like a brother to me he was calling me his little sister along with other superstars, it was like I was part of the WWE family now. My phone went off again, Nick had been texting me all night. "Again?" Kelly Kelly asked. I shook my head yes. "Who was it?" John asked. "Her stupid ex who needs learn to leave her alone her 5 minutes." Nikki accidentally blurted out then she covered her mouth with her hands. "Sorry it slipped." Nikki said. "It's okay." I said. "Your ex been bothering you?" John asked. "No." I lied.

"Really?" John asked. "Yes." I said. "R-Truth, tell Jeff to come here." John said. R-Truth had been listening to the whole conversation "Hey Jeff come here, John and I are trying to figure out why Mandi's ex has been texting her all night" R-Truth said, Jeff was not that far away from us but far enough away where he couldn't hear our conversation. "Why'd you do that?" I asked R-Truth. "To see if you telling the truth." John said. "And to see who's ass we need to kick, your part of the WWE family you now, you have almost a whole company of brothers now." R-Truth said. Jeff came over and said "What's going on over here?" "Apparently Mandi's ex has been texting her all night." John said. "Has Nick been bothering you?" Jeff asked. "No, he just texted me because he wanted me back but I have not even read his texts." I said truthfully. "Okay but if he bothers you again tell Matt or I." Jeff said seriously. "Or any of us." John said. "Yeah anybody in the WWE locker room is here for you." R-Truth said. "Okay, thanks." I said.

I woke up the next morning and everyone was getting ready to film Night Of Champions, all the wrestlers participating had to be at the arena, all day today to train and go over scripts. I took a shower and got dressed ( It is the bottom outfit, eye shadow, and lip gloss. The foundation and mascara are same for both days.: cgi/set?id=98192294 ). Jeff said they had catering at the arena and I could eat there since we needed to get going. We went to the arena and went to catering, some superstars were already their. "Hey Jeff, Vince wants to see you and Matt." R-Truth said. "Okay can you watch Mandi until we get back?" Jeff asked R-truth. Jeff and R-truth were best friends. "Of course man." R-Truth said. I went and got a muffin and some eggs, and coffee. I was putting cream and sugar in my coffee and was about to drink it when R-truth said "Are you allowed to have coffee?" "I've had it before with my dad." I said. "Did Matt or Jeff say you could have it?" R-Truth asked. "It's never came up since they moved in, they never liked me having it before, but it's just coffee they will get over it." I said. R-Truth picked my coffee up and said "Well I know Jeff and he wouldn't want to allow to do anything him or Matt would not let you do. So you can ask him when he comes back but until then no coffee." R-truth said. I rolled my eyes "Whatever." I said. Some more superstars came in and R-Truth got up to say hi to them, I took this chance to walk away he was getting on my nerves and I wanted to explore this place.

R-Truth's point of view:

I got up to say hi to some people and when I came back Mandi was gone, I looked all around the cafeteria for her. I asked John Cena if he had seen her, he said no. I called Jeff and told him I couldn't find Mandi. "What do you mean she's gone? Was there any superstar or Diva she talked about that she might want to meet, was there a reason why she just left?" A worried Jeff asked. "She had coffee and I didn't know if she could have it so I took it away and said she could ask when you came back, she might have been mad about that." I said. "Me and John will look for her." I said. "Wait tell John to call Nikki and ask if Mandi is with her." Jeff said. "Okay I'll call you back if I hear anything." I said while John called Nikki.

Mandi's point of view:

I was bored so I tried to find someone I knew, I found the Bella twins locker room so I knocked on the door Brie answered "Hey can I talk to Nikki?" I asked. "Yeah sure, come on in Mandi" Brie said. "Nikki someone is here for you." Brie said. Nikki come out of the bathroom "Oh hey Mandi what are you doing, where are your brothers?" Nikki asked. "They had to talk with Mr. McMahon, they left me with R-Truth but he was annoying me." I said. "Does R-Truth know you are here?" Nikki asked. "I don't know I just kind of wondered off." I said. "Well we better call him, or your brothers will be freaking out." Nikki said then her phone rang. "Hello?" She said. "Yeah she is okay, we will meet you at their locker room in 5 minutes, she was just bored, call him back and calm him down, okay love you too bye." Nikki said. "That was John, R-Truth called Jeff, Jeff is freaking out I said we would meet them at Matt and Jeff's locker room." Nikki said. "Okay." I said.

We got to Matt and Jeff's locker room, Nikki knocked on the door. John opened it and Jeff was pacing inside the room. John motioned for us to come in. "Hey." I said. Jeff turned around and engulfed me in a hug. "Mandi thank god your okay, why did run off like that? What if you got lost, or kidnapped, or hurt?" A concerned Jeff asked. "I just bored and annoyed with R-Truth, and I just wanted to explore sorry for scaring you. But Jeff I am big girl, I have a phone if I get lost or need help." I said. "Okay." Jeff said. "Next time you go somewhere you tell somebody so we aren't worried sick about what happened to you." Matt said. "Okay Matt but like I said I am a big girl I can take care of my self, somebody doesn't need to be with me or know where I am at all times." I said. "I don't care, your still a teenager and things can still happen to you. And from now on if you go somewhere you need to tell someone where you are or someone needs to be with you." Matt said. "Matt I can take care of my self." I say. "You can argue all you want but someone will know where you are, or you will be grounded until you are 50 years old." A serious Matt said. I knew he was really mad so I decided not to argued with him, if I did I would just get grounded. "Okay, sorry for worrying you Matt." I said. "Just don't ever scare me like that again." Matt said and hugged me. "Okay" I said and hugged him back.


	12. Chapter 11: Having fun around the arena

Chapter 11: Having fun around the arena and Randy

Author's note: I would really like someone to comment so I know whether or not people actually want to read more of my story. I would also like to know what you want to happen in the story. I have the next two chapters written but I need more ideas to write more, thanks. If I get a comment I will post another chapter on Saturday, U.S. time.

The day went on and all of the superstars had to go get ready. "Mandi, Mr. Mcmahon said you could sit with Stephanie till our match was over." Jeff said. "Okay but could I just walk around, until the matches starts then I will go sit with Kelly Kelly or Nikki, please?" I asked. "Okay but as soon as the first person goes on you better head to find one of the divas, or Stephanie and if you want to go somewhere else text Nikki and let her know where you are going." Matt said. "Okay thanks Matt." I said and started to walk around. There was some fans backstage, there was this one guy once he saw me he came up to me and said "Hello". I said "Hi." back just to be polite. "I'm Chase." He said. "I'm Mandi" I said. He could tell I was nervous "Want to play a game?" he asked. "What kind of game?" I asked shy and nervous. "You need a penny, and to be able to run and be quiet." Chase said. I had a confused look on my face. "Let me explain the game." He said.

Chase explained the game, you find a couple that is making out and then you see if you can throw a penny and land on it on one of the people's shoulders without them noticing. "You ready?" Chase asked. I shook my head yes. We did it to a couple of people, a lot didn't notice and those who did we run away before they could catch up with us. "Them." I said and pointed to Randy Orton and his girlfriend. "Okay." He said and got out a penny he tried to land it on the girl but failed then I said "Let me try." I tried to get the girl but missed, then I tried to throw the penny on Randy's shoulder and it landed exactly on his shoulder. "Nice job." Chase whispered, unfortunately Randy noticed that something had landed on him then he said "Hey you two." Chase and I started running, Randy caught up to us and grabbed Chase by the shirt and slung me over his shoulder. Randy sat me down, and looked at me and Chase. "Do your brothers know you are running around annoying people with.. who's this your boyfriend?" Randy asked. "No, we just met." Chase said. "Then I suggest you go to your seat before I have you escorted out of here." Randy said to Chase. "Bye Mandi" Chase said, then he tried to kiss me but Randy stopped him. "Unless you want to die, hands off." Randy said. "Bye." Chase said to me and then left. "As for you I'm taking you back to your brothers." Randy said, he grabbed my hand and started taking me towards the locker rooms as we were walking I said. "You didn't have to be so rude to my friend back there." Randy looked at me "I doubt your brothers would have liked for you to kiss someone you barley know. If it was my daughter I would have killed the boy for trying anything." Randy said. "Well I'm not your daughter, I'm not even related to you so you should mind your own business." I said.

"Here in the WWE we are all family, I am friends with Matt which makes me like a brother to you. Since you are a kid no one is going to mind there own business, so I'd be careful what you do because anyone will tell your brothers if it something you shouldn't be doing." Randy said as we arrived at my brothers locker room, Randy knocked on the door. Matt said "Come in." Randy and I walked in. "Hey I found this one throwing things at couples, one of them being me and my girlfriend." Randy said. "I wasn't throwing things, it was game. You see if you can land a penny on someone without them noticing." I said. "Oh ya she was also with some guy, he tried to kiss her but don't worry I stopped him." Randy said. "Thanks, man." Matt said while tensing up a little. "Well I hope someone would do the same if it was my kid." Randy said and then left the room. "Why did you go around throwing things at people and interrupt their private moments? You know better than that." Matt said. "Tell that to Randy." I mumbled. "Oh ya, who was this guy trying to kiss you?" Matt asked. "No one just some guy I met back stage." I said. "It was nothing please don't make a bigger deal out this than it is." I said.

"Fine but tonight at the party someone has to be with you at all times." Matt said. "Okay." I said. "You are staying in here with us until we go on then you will sit with someone else." Matt said. "Okay." I said. I stayed in my brothers locker room and watched all the matches until my brothers had to go out then they dropped me off at Randy's locker room. "Mandi, stay with Randy until we come back." Matt said. "Okay" I said and rolled my eyes. "Before we go out give me your phone." Matt said. "Why?" I asked. "Your attitude is going to change, I noticed that little eye roll of yours." Matt said. I wanted to tell Matt he was being unfair but I didn't want to get in any more trouble so I gave him my cell phone. Then Matt and Jeff headed to the ring but before they left Matt said "Can you make she doesn't go anywhere unless she with another adult?" Matt asked. "Sure thing man, good luck." Randy said then Matt and Jeff left.

I sat and watched some of the match then Randy started to talk to me. "What's your favorite thing to do?" Randy asked I ignored him because I was still mad at him for stopping Chase from kissing me. "Hello Mandi, earth to Mandi?" Randy said while waving his hand in front of my face. "Keep your hand to yourself unless you want to lose it." I said. "What's wrong?" Randy asked. "Nothing" I said. "Really you can tell me." He said. "Nothing I just don't need a baby sitter and some person interrupting my moments with people, I didn't even get his number." I said. "Look I'm sorry for making you feel like I was intruding in your personal life, but your brothers are just worried your still a kid. Honestly if any of the superstars act like I did, it is because they are concerned about you. Everybody in the WWE is like a close family you are like our sister now, you can be fun to hang out with, but also a pain in the ass like when you interrupted me and my girlfriend, but we still care you even though we just met you that is how close everyone in the WWE is." Randy said. After Randy said all that I wasn't mad at him anymore I understood what he was saying. "Okay sorry for being a pain in the as-rear end." I said. I was about to say ass but Randy gave me this look that said not to. "It's okay and I know your brothers don't tolerate you cussing and neither will anyone else here." Randy said. "Okay, you don't have to tell Matt though, do you?" I asked. "Okay, I won't this time but next time I will tell him." Randy said. "Okay thanks." I said.

Since Randy said that, I have been getting along really well with him. We talked until Matt came back. Before Matt came back Randy said "Matt will probably be here in like 2 minutes, so before you leave I want to tell one other thing." Randy said. "Okay, what?" I asked. "You need to drop the attitude with your brothers, they are trying their best." Randy said. "Okay" I said. "You also need to apologize to your brothers." Randy said. I rolled my eyes. "Unless you want me to tell them that you almost cussed." Randy said. "Fine I'll apologize." I said. Matt came to Randy's locker room to get me and said "Was there any problems?" "No, she was good." Randy said. Matt and I were about to leave when Randy said "Didn't you want to tell your brother something?" Randy asked and looked at me. Matt then looked at me. "Sorry for getting an attitude with you." I said. "It's okay Mandi, by the way here's your phone back." Matt said. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah you were good with Randy and you understood that you needed to change your attitude and you did." Matt said. "Thanks Matt." I said as Matt handed me my phone.


	13. Chapter 12: Party and Sleep-Overs

Chapter 12: Party and Sleep-Overs

Right now I am getting ready to go to Matt's party, we are leaving in 5 minutes, (The top outfit with the dress, plus the makeup: cgi/set?id=98844073 ) I had just finished my hair and slipped on my shoes when I heard a knock on the bathroom door. "I'll be right out." I said. I opened the door and walked into my hotel room then I saw Tiffany. "Tiffany!" I said, we hugged. "Hey you look gorgeous. You ready to go?" Tiffany asked, she was wearing a red strapless mini dress. "You do too, and ya I'm ready except for the fact that Matt said someone had to be with me the whole time." I said. "I'll work on it, stay with someone for the first part of the party and I'll see what I can do." Tiffany said. "Okay." I said and we all headed to the party.

The party was at this place, the first part was a restaurant and the second part was like a club. There was a bar but I knew to not even try, if Matt caught me with alcohol he would kill me. We were in the club part now. I was with Jeff when R-truth, Randy Orton, and other people wanted Jeff to come dance with them. R-Truth and Randy came over. "Hey why aren't you dancing with the rest of us?" R-Truth asked. "I can't leave Mandi, and I am not taking her into that craziness." Jeff said while pointing to dance floor where people grinding, making out, Etc. "Go on Jeff, I'll be fine." I said. Jeff looked at me debating whether or not to go dance. "No, I'm not leaving you alone." Jeff said. "Don't worry I'll watch her." Randy said. "No, you don't have to do that." Jeff said. "I can do it, go have fun." Randy said. "Okay, thanks man. Just make sure she doesn't go anywhere without another adult, and make sure she doesn't drink or do anything like that." Jeff said. "Don't worry I won't." Randy said. "Thanks." Jeff said and went with R-Truth onto the dance floor while Randy stayed with me at a table.

I talked with Randy for a little while, but now I was getting bored. "I'm going to get something to drink" I said. "Ok, but no alcohol." Randy said. I went up to the bar to get a drink. "Can I have a coca cola please?" I asked. Some guy was the bar tender. "Sure." He handed me a glass with what I thought was coca cola in it and then he slipped me his number. "Why don't you call me sometime, I get a break in 30 minutes and we can have the backroom all to ourselves." He said. "That's not going to happen." Someone behind me said. "She, your girl?" The bar tender asked. I turned around and saw Edge. "No, she's 15." Edge said. "Well I'm 19 what do you say sweetheart, you interested?" The bartender said while looking me up and down. He started to freak me out and make me feel really uncomfortable. "Edge?" I said scared while backing up and holding on to Edge. Edge could tell I was scared. "There's no way in hell that's happening. Now back off unless you want a fight and trust me you will be out numbered." Edge said. "Ya whatever." The guy said and tried to feel my breast, but Edge grabbed his hand and twisted it. The guy pulled his hand back, I could tell Edge really hurt the guy's wrist. "Try something else and you will have at least 20 guys, as strong, if not stronger than me who will beat the shit out of you." Edge said. The bar tender then went to serve someone else at the other end of the bar. "You okay?" Edge asked. "Ya." I said. "Good, now why the hell are you not with Matt or Jeff?!" Edge asked. "Jeff left me with Randy, he said I could get a drink as long as it wasn't alcohol." I said. "Okay lets go back to Randy." Edge said, I went to pick up my drink when Edge stopped me and sniffed it. "What did you order?" Edge asked. "Just a coca cola." I said. "Don't drink this, it's got scotch in it." Edge said. "Oh." I said then Edge and I headed back over to Randy.

"What took you so long?" Randy asked. "Next time you should go with her, the bar tender tried to slip her scotch and touch her." Edge said. "What, Mandi are you okay?" Randy said. "I took care of it before he could do anything just watch out for that kid." Edge pointed to the bar tender. "I've got to find Matt and tell him what happened." Edge said and tried to leave but he stopped when I said. "Wait, don't tell Matt, he'll freak out." I said. "He has to know." Edge said. "Fine." I said, I knew he would just tell Matt anyway. Edge walked away to Matt, while I stayed with Randy. Randy was looking at me "I'm fine." I said. "I bet you don't hate having more brothers now, do you?" Randy said.

Edge's point of view:

Matt is one of my best friends so I had to tell him, I knew he would be pissed once he found out. I was pissed once I saw what the guy was trying to do, and I knew any of the other guys would be too, we feel like she is a sister to all of us. I found Matt making out with his girlfriend. "Matt" I said and hit his arm. "What?" He said aggravated. "I'm kind of busy here." Matt said. "Yeah well the bar tender was trying to get busy with your sister." I said. "What?!" Matt said, sitting up and stopped making out with his girlfriend. "She was with Randy, and he let her go get a drink on her own. The guy tried to feel her up and sneak scotch into her drink." I said. Matt looked furious. "I twisted his hand before he touched her though, after that he backed off. I kept warning him if he didn't back off he would have one hell of a fight on his hands." I said. "Who is he?" Matt asked through gritted teeth, I was getting ready to reply when Tiffany, Matt's girlfriend, cut me off "Is Mandi okay?" she asked. "She said, she was." I said. Tiffany stood up and said "I'm going to check on her." "Me too." Matt said. I took them over to where Randy and Mandi were.

Mandi's point of view:

I saw Edge, Matt and Tiffany making their way towards us. "Mandi are you okay?" Tiffany asked, "Yeah I'm fine." I said, Tiffany looked at me and I knew that she could tell I wasn't fine, then I saw Matt. "He's not mad at you just at the guy, he is just concerned about you." Tiffany whispered in my ear. "Mandi!" Matt said while engulfing me in a hug. "Let's go back to the hotel and we can talk about there." Matt said. "I don't want to go back to the hotel, I haven't got to hangout with any of the divas yet." I said. "How about I get the divas together and see if we can all have a sleep-over tonight?" Tiffany asked. "Could we?" I asked Matt, Tiffany looked at him. "Yeah, but stay with someone at all times, even if it is to just get ice." Matt said. "Okay, thanks Matt." I said, then Tiffany and I went and asked most of the divas if they wanted to have a sleepover. Most of them said yes, we decided to have the sleep over in Nikki and Brie's room, in about an hour and a half. Tiffany and I went to the store and got a lot of junk food, we had killed an hour doing that then we headed back to the hotel. I went back into my hotel room and got my duffle bag, then I took my makeup off and changed into pajamas (Bottom outfit that looks like pajamas, she is not wearing any makeup in this part: cgi/set?id=98844073 ), Tiffany did the same then we headed to Nikki and Brie's room with the all the junk food we had just got.

When we got there most of the divas were already there. "Hey, let us help you." Brie said. Her and Nikki took some of the junk food and we put it all in the kitchen, they had a suite. Some of the other Divas rooms were right beside Nikki and Brie's. The other Divas opened the door that connected the rooms so we would have enough room for everyone to sleep. We all got into a circle. "So Mandi, do you want tell us the reason why you wanted to do this sleepover?" Nikki asked. "Uhh. Well I was just a little shook up, the bar tender at the club kept flirting with me, trying to get me to sleep with him, Edge said he put scotch in my drink. If Edge wasn't there who knows what might of happen, he tried to go straight to 2nd base with me, but Edge twisted his arm." I said. "Are you okay?" Brie asked. "Sort of, it just made me realize how easily I could lose control of a situation. Honestly the reason why I wanted to have this sleepover is because I would rather be you guys instead of Matt and Jeff who are probably flipping right out." I said. After that we did each others makeup, talked and watched movies the rest of the night.

Matt's point of view:

Since all the divas were at the sleep-over with Mandi and Tiffany, I invited a lot of the guys over. Edge told Jeff, me and the rest of the guys the whole story and that the bar tender was the guy who tried to do that to Mandi. "I want to fucking kill that boy!" I said angrily. "Me too." Jeff said. All of the guys were pissed. "Don't worry man I'll watch out for her when she comes to events." Randy said. "Me too." John Cena, R-truth, Edge and a lot of other superstars said. "None of us want to see her get hurt, whether it is physically or emotionally." John said. "Thanks." I said. "Your welcome." John said.


	14. Chapter 13: The Draft

Chapter 13: The Draft

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews I have gotten, it means a lot when people write a review to my story so thanks I couldn't wait to post this chapter. I have been busy with school so I don't know if I will get time to write the chapter and update every week, I'll just have to see if school gets any better. Also over 1,000 views thanks so much.

Mandi's point of view:

I woke up at 7 in the morning and took a shower, by the time I got out of the shower most of the girls were up. I was dressed in ripped Capri jeans and a Beyonce t-shirt."Hey we've got to the conference room an in hour Vince wants to see all of us, we all just got a text." Nikki said. "Okay, could we go downstairs and get breakfast first, I will probably be stuck there with Matt and Jeff." I said. "Yeah, help us wake everyone up." Brie said. We woke up the rest of the girls, then we ate breakfast at the breakfast bar down stairs then all the divas headed towards the conference room. Tiffany was beside me "Hey I've got to go, I have got a photo shoot in Paris tomorrow." Tiffany said. "Okay bye." I said. "Good-bye, go find your brothers. I'm going to miss my plane tell Matt I said bye." Tiffany said. "Okay I will bye." I said, we hugged then Tiffany left the hotel to go to the airport.

I followed the rest of the divas into the conference, then I saw Matt and went over to him. "Tiffany had to leave or she was going to miss her plane she told me to tell you she says bye." I said. "Okay, thanks." Matt said. "Do I have to stay here or can I roam around?" I asked. "Not on your own." John said from behind me. I looked at Matt. "John read my mind." Matt said. "Really? It's not his decision" I said. "Your right it's my decision, and I agree with John, don't go anywhere alone. I am also making the decision that if any of mine or Jeff's friends tell you something you listen to them." Matt said then Mr. Mcmahon started talking so everyone got quiet. "Welcome everyone you all need to be at Raw tomorrow night because we are having a draft." Mr. Mcmahon said. He explained all the details and gave everyone their script. I hung out in the hotel room the whole day since everyone was going over their script for tomorrow night. I had to go to Washington, D.C. Tomorrow night for Raw, I thought I would get out of school but no Matt emailed my teachers and got me a copy of my work, which I spent most of the day doing also, and I also skyped Jade.

Tonight was Monday and I was at Monday night Raw (Top outfit, bag and make up, the black shorts go underneath the skirt since the skirt is see through: cgi/set?id=99510009 ) with Matt and Jeff, the night went on and some superstars got drafted, including Edge, Christian, and Kelly Kelly. Right now there was a match going on between John Cena and Alberto del Rio, John won so Raw got a pick and they picked Matt. There was more matches so far Nikki and Brie, John Cena, Randy Orton, Kelly Kelly, Christian, R-Truth, Edge and Matt were all on Raw, along with other superstars. It was the last match of the night. It was Santiono Marlla verses Sin Cara , Santino won so Raw got the last pick of the night and they picked Jeff. Raw was now officially over, "Mandi you can either go with our cousin and live with him or come on tour with us, which one do you want to do?" Matt asked. "I want to go with you guys." I said. "Okay then we are going to go back home to pack and then travel to where the next Raw is. Also we can either get you a tutor or you can school online." Matt said. "I'll do online school." I said. "Okay." Matt said.

We went back home, I went to school for the week and said goodbye to all my friends, especially Jade. Jade and I hanged out on Saturday and she helped me pack then we left On Sunday and it is now Monday, we were in Biloxi, Mississippi. Raw went on John, Matt, and Kelly Kelly won their matches. After Raw was over we went back to the hotel and I wanted to go to the pool so I texted Nikki and she texted the other Divas and we went to pool (Mandi's swim suit, in the bottom right: cgi/set?id=99510009 ). Matt and the other guys were training I texted Matt to tell him that I was going to the pool with Nikki. He said okay. We horsed around a lot in the water. We were each jumping in and chasing the others around and just having fun. Brie pointed at Kelly Kelly who was distracted outside of the pool, I snuck up behind her and pushed her in. Eventually the guys joined us and we were playing volley ball in the water, it was boys against girls. One of the guys hit the ball over, it went too far and landed outside of the pool. "I'll go get it." I said, and got out of the pool to get the ball. "Here" I said and handed it to a diva. I saw most of the guys staring at me. "What?" I asked. John got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around me. "I don't need a towel." I said confused. "That swim suit is too revealing" John said, R-truth and the other guys agreed. I forgot I had been in the deep end of the pool the whole time so none of the guys had seen me in my bikini. "No it's not, it's fine." I said and took the towel off of me. "There is no way in hell any of us are letting you wear that." Randy said. "Please, it's just a swim suit." I said. "No!" They all said. "Adams apple, please I asked." Edge while making a pouty face, Adam was Edge's real name and Adams apple was my nickname for Edge that I had made up. "Ye-" Edge was about to yes when some guy walked into the pool area, he saw me and said "Make it rain, shawty."

"John" Edge said, John grabbed the boy by his shirt. "Put the towel back on" Edge said. "Plea-" Edge cut me off by saying "Now, Mandi." I put the towel back on. "What did you just say to her?" R-Truth said. "Why don't you, I and him go outside right now and handle this." Matt said pointing to Jeff as he and Jeff got out of the pool. "And all of us." John said as he motioned towards most of the guys from the WWE that were in the pool, which was a lot. "Matt, guys please don't." I said. "You have until the count of three to get out of here before I beat the hell out of you, John let him go." Matt said, John let him go. I thought the guy would run away but he didn't. I couldn't see the guys face through his hair. "Sorry, I just wanted to talk to again you haven't been answering my texts." The guy said and took off his red hair which I guess was a wig and revealed his true identity.


	15. Chapter 14: Old And New Flames

Chapter 14: Old And New Flames

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated I got really busy and then I got writer's block so here is the next chapter, comment and let me know what you think.

"Nick?!" I said. "Your ex?" Nikki and Brie said at the same time. I nodded my head yes. "Please Mandi I'm a idiot. I know you felt sparks when we kissed or you wouldn't have kissed me back." Nick said. "My girl left me back home, she don't love me no more, but she'll never-" He was singing a modified version of the song that we danced to when we first met. I looked at him "Our song" I said. "Yes, it's our song please Mandi." Nick said. "What about the other girl?" I asked while crossing my arms and trying to look mad, he was melting my heart here. "I want you more than I want her." Nick said. He took me and kissed me, he made it passionate, I couldn't help but run my hands through his hair. I was so caught up with Nick, that I forgot we were not alone. Someone yanked Nick away, I opened my eyes and saw a pissed off Jeff holding Nick by the collar of his shirt.

"You are never getting back together with her, ever." Jeff said while staring at Nick with daggers in his eyes. "Nikki please take Mandi back to yours and Brie's hotel room." John said. I could tell this could easily get out of control. "Come on Mandi" Nikki said, I just stood there looking at Nick. Kelly, Kelly and Brie picked me and up and put me in the elevator, then we went up to Nikki and Brie's room.

Matt's point of view:

After Nikki, Brie and Kelly Kelly left with Mandi most of the divas left but the guys who were mine and Jeff's friends, that truly care about Mandi, stayed. Jeff looked at Nick. "I thought I told you to stay away from her." Jeff said. "Oh please I can handle you two, if it means I get to hit that fine piece of ass." Nick said, Jeff's eyes went completely black it was like he was in another world because he was so mad. "You'll also have to take me on." John said. "Me too." Randy, R-Truth, Edge and other superstars said. Jeff went through the back door of the pool area, while dragging Nick along by his shirt. I followed him and the rest of the guys followed me. Jeff starting to beat the hell out of Nick, he saw me and let me get a few punches in, John, Randy, Edge and R-Truth joined in, together us and the other male wrestlers, who are mine and Jeff's friends, beat that asshole up. "Go around her again and you won't survive." Jeff said to Nick who was laying on the ground with a blood nose, and bruises that were starting to form on his face and all over his body. Jeff stormed back inside, we all followed him. "I hate to bring this up but we can't leave him out there like that." John said, I knew deep down inside he was right. "Ok we will drop him off at a hospital." I said and went back outside, Nick was nowhere to be found but his blood was still on the ground. "He's gone." I said. "Smart Kid." John said. We got a water bottle and washed away his blood from the parking lot. I went back inside. "Thanks for helping." I said to all of the guys. "It was no problem, I'd do it again to keep him away from her." Randy said.

Mandi's point of view:

I took a shower in Nikki and Brie's room, they loaned me some pajamas (Outfit on the left: cgi/set?id=101778897). "So do you really want him back?" Kelly Kelly asked. "I don't know, he was my first boyfriend but he also hurt me when he cheated on me." I said. "Well its your decision." Kelly Kelly said. "Can I just crash here tonight?" I asked. "Yeah sure." Brie said. "Just text your brothers and let them know." Nikki said. I texted Matt "Staying with Nikki, and Brie tonight." He texted back. "Okay." "Matt said it was okay" I said. "Okay" Nikki said. "We have to get up early tomorrow to get on the buses so you should get some sleep." Nikki said. "Okay" I said and feel asleep on the couch. When I woke up in the morning I remembered a dream I had, I was back together with Nick and I caught him cheating on me, he apologized and we got back together it kept happening, even when I got pregnant, once when had 2 children, it was a never ending process. That dream made me realize something, I can't get back together with Nick. If I do it's like I'm saying it's okay for him to cheat and he will continue doing it. I looked at the time it was 6:30 in the morning. I woke Nikki up "Hey what time are we suppose to leave?" I asked. "7 A.M." She mumbled. "Wake me up at 6." She said. "It's 6:30 now." I said. "Shit" She said and then got up. "You better go get your stuff and put it on the bus also make sure your brothers are awake." She said. "Okay bye." I said, I got my bathing suit and then went back to Matt and Jeff's, and my hotel room.

When I got to the door I realized I forgot the room key since I was in Nikki and Brie's room all night so I knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Matt asked. "It's me, my room key is in there." I said. Matt opened the door "Did you have fun with Nikki and Brie?" Matt asked. "Yeah, Nikki said I need to put my stuff on the tour bus since we leave at 7." I said. "Yeah, we are already packed, go get your stuff, get dressed and tell Jeff to put your suitcase on the tour bus, I'm going to get breakfast and bring it back from the McDonald's across the street." Matt said. "Okay I want pancakes and a Iced Mocha." I said. "No coffee." Matt and Jeff said at the same time. "Fine then get me orange juice." I said. "Okay." Matt said. I got dressed (The outfit on the right: cgi/set?id=101778897), put my stuff in my suitcase then Jeff put it on the bus.

The tour bus was pretty cool, we were sharing a bus with Edge, Randy Orton, John Cena, and R-Truth. Jeff showed me the 3 rooms. There were two big rooms, one of them is where Edge, Matt, Randy are sleeping, and the other room was where R-Truth, John, and Jeff are sleeping. The third room which was a normal size for a room on a tour bus was mine, my room was painted purple except for where there was the words "Mandi" painted in big letters in white on my wall right above my bed. I had a good size closet for a tour bus and a bed bed with a purple comforter set on it. My closet had a electronic lock on it that was disabled right now. "I love it." I told Jeff. "We thought you would, Tiffany picked it out." Jeff said. I gave Jeff a hug "Thanks, for taking me in and taking care of me. I glad you and Matt chose to take care of me, you didn't have to do that." I said. Jeff hugged me back tightly. "Yes we did, we would be dying inside if we didn't, we would choose you over anything. You are worth a lot more then you think, and I will do everything I can to make you realize and believe that." Jeff said. "Thanks, can you let me go now Jeff?" I said, I couldn't get out of his hug. "I'm back with McDonald's." I heard Matt say from the entrance of the bus. Jeff let me go and everybody ate. I was sitting by Edge he had coffee, when everyone was distracted I said to Edge "Can I have a sip of that?" "Sure." he said and held his coffee out to me. I took a sip, R-Truth was stretching and saw me. "Jeff I thought she wasn't suppose to have coffee." R-Truth said and went back to watching T.V. like he didn't just rat me out. "Huh?" Matt and Jeff said confused. Matt and Jeff looked over at me and Edge. "Adam did you give her your coffee?" Matt asked. "Yeah she asked for some and I don't care." Edge said. "Why?" He asked. "We probably should of told you guys we don't want her drinking coffee, which she knows." Matt said while looking at me. "Why? It's just a drink." I said. "Coffee has a lot of caffeine in it, caffeine is considered a drug. Once you have it, it becomes addicting and you have to have more and more of it everyday." Randy said. "Exactly and we don't want you to have to drink 15 cups of coffee a day because your addicted to it and plus coffee makes you way too hyper." Matt said.

"Fine." I mumbled. "Okay, now what do you want to do?" Matt asked. "What can we do on a tour bus?" I asked. "We could play truth or dare." R-Truth said. "No, you guys might not like my answers for some of the truth questions." I said. "You better have not done anything that we wouldn't want you to do." Matt said seriously. "How about Uno?" I asked while trying to change the subject. "Okay." Jeff said. We played Uno and other card games, I watched some T.V. then I got on my laptop. I was on twitter when I saw some of the trending topics, one caught my eyes #MostBeatifulGirl. I clicked on it, it was mostly a whole bunch of people who retweeted the original tweet. The original tweet said "I met the #MostBeatifulGirl a few days ago, wish I got her number. All I know is her first name … Mandi." Then there was a link to a picture, it was of me and Chase when we got a penny on some couples that didn't notice us. I clicked on the tweet and found the person who originally posted it, " ChaseJ". I decided to follow and tweet him " ChaseJ so I'm the #MostBeatifulGirl huh? #Sweet."

"Hey Mandi we are all stopping for lunch in 10 minutes." Jeff called out to me. "Okay." I said. I re-brushed my hair and put my shoes back on, and grabbed my cell phone. Then my phone dinged it say ChaseJ responded to your tweet. "Yes you are, I never got your number maybe we could hangout sometime?" He tweeted. I private messaged him my number "Hey my number is ***-***-**** text me and we can talk." I said. "Mandi we are leaving come on." Jeff said. "Okay, I'm coming." I said. I went downstairs and right before we got off the bus Matt said "You are to stay with one of us at all times." Matt said. "I'll get bored can I hang out with divas instead?" I asked. "As long as you are with an adult until you get back on the bus." Jeff said. "Okay, thanks." I said.

I saw Kelly Kelly in line for lunch at Chick-fil-a "Hey can I sit with you?" I asked. "Sure." Kelly Kelly said. We got our lunch then Kelly Kelly walked over towards a table with a lot of Divas and some of the male superstars. We started to eat and then Chase texted me. "So whatz up?" He asked. "Eating lunch at Chick-fil-a. You?" I asked. He responded a minute later. "Just talking to a beautiful girl I met the other day, so would you maybe want to go on a date with me?" He asked. I squeaked Kelly Kelly looked at me weirdly I showed her my phone. "Awww." She said. I replied back "I would love to but I don't live in Detroit." He replied back "Neither do I, I just went there for Night Of Champions. I actually live in Denver. Where do you live?" He asked. "Usually I live in Raleigh, North Carolina but I am traveling right now." I said. "Cool, where are you traveling to and for how long?" He asked. "Everywhere I guess, after the Untied States I will go to other Countries and I'm not sure for how long." I said. "Do you think you will be traveling to Denver?" He asked. "Probably." I said. "Okay how about when you travel to Denver you and I go out, but until then we Skype, text and talk everyday, how would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"I would love to." I responded. "Okay great, I've got to go now, my dad is calling me but I'll Skype you tonight." He said. "What time?" I asked. "Any time you want." He replied. "How about at 6:00 P.M.?" I asked. "It's perfect, see you then, wait what's your Skype name? Mine is Chase82J." He said. "Mine is Mandihappyface1." I replied. "Okay see you then bye." Chase said. "Bye." I said then looked up from my phone. "So?" Kelly Kelly asked. "Since we don't live in the same place and I am traveling we are going to go on a date when we go to Denver, which is where he lives. But until then we are going to text and Skype and he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes." I told Kelly Kelly. "Well congratulations, I'm happy for you." Kelly said.

Then Kelly told Brie and some of the other divas then they started sing saying "Mandi's got a boyfriend, Mandi's got a boyfriend." I covered Kelly's mouth with my hand. "Shh, I haven't told Matt or Jeff and I don't plan to for a while." I whispered to her. "Sorry." She whispered back. Kelly Kelly and I decided to walk around until the buses were getting ready to leave, when the buses were getting ready to leave I went and got on Matt and Jeff's bus which Kelly helped me find. "Thanks, Kelly bye." I said and then got on the bus, all of the guys were already on the bus, the bus started up and left, I noticed John staring at me. "What?" I asked John. "So who's your new boyfriend?" He asked, all the guys stopped what they were doing and stared at me. "Boyfriend?!" Matt and Jeff said at the same time.

"Ya while we stopped for lunch I heard some of the diva's singing Mandi has a boyfriend and your the only Mandi." John said. All of the guys looked at me. "So today I got a boyfriend." I said while looking down trying to avoid eye contact. "Who?" Jeff asked. "Do we even know him?" Matt asked. "Well you have never met him but technically Randy has." I said. Randy looked confused. "You know when you got mad when I was playing a game with a boy at Night Of Champions, well his name is Chase and we I re-found him through Twitter and we are dating now, we are going to Skype and text until we visit Denver, where he lives and then we are going to go on a date." I said while looking up. "No!" They all said. "You are too young to date, remember what happened last time and we have to meet him." Jeff said. "Come on please, how about this we are Skyping tonight if you don't grill him with question, you can Skype with us." I said. "Okay, I'll be there." Jeff said. The day went on it was now 5:59 and the guys, except for John were at a gym training, they wanted someone to stay with me and they didn't want to take me with them because they thought I might accidentally get hurt. I went to my laptop to Skype with Chase we talked for a little while and then we talked about our family. "I live with my dad, I'm an only child but my younger cousin is like a sister to me." Chase said. "I have two half brothers and I live with them now that is why I am traveling and my brother wanted to join our Skype conversation to meet you but he is not here right now he will probably want to meet you later." I said. "Okay, I'll meet him." Chase said. "Chase I have to tell you something." I said. "What?" He asked. "My brothers are Matt and Jeff Hardy." I said and waited for his reaction.


	16. Chapter 15: It's my dating life!

Chapter 15: It's my dating life!

**Author's note: Hey sorry for the late update, please comment, I want one comment before I post the next chapter which will be next weekend. Tell me what you think or what you want to happen, do you like my story so far? Who do you want to play Chase?**

"Who?" Chase asked. "The famous wrestlers also known as the Hardy Boyz." I said. Chase looked confused. "Sorry I have no idea who you are talking about." Chase said. "But your a fan of the WWE." I said. "What?" He asked. "It's a wrestling company it hosted the event we met at." I said. "Oh, I don't watch wrestling I only went because my dad was taking my cousin and he wanted me to go also." Chase said. "So you know nothing about the wrestlers?" I asked. "I know that they hit each other and a bell rings but that is it." Chase said. I laughed. "What?" Chase asked. "That's like if I said I know nothing about the band and their songs, or who's concert I went to except that they make noise and they have a drummer." I said. "You too? I thought I was the only one." Chase said being silly, I laughed. "Mandi are you okay up there?" John asked. "Yeah John I'm just skyping." I said. "John?" Chase asked. "He is one of my brothers friends, since my brothers wrestle they travel with the company and they have to share buses with other people, I'm getting close to my brother's friends, they are like my brothers now to." I said. "Cool." He said. "Skyping who?" John asked, from downstairs. "My boyfriend." I said without thinking.

"I want to meet him, I will be right up." John said. "Everything okay?" Chase asked. "Yeah, you know how I told you my brother wanted to Skype with you and his friends are like my brothers now also?" I said. "Yeah." Chase said. "Well my brothers friend, John who is also a wrestler, wants to Skype with you right now, is that okay?" I asked. "Of course." Chase said then John came into my room and sat on my bed with me. "John this is Chase my boyfriend, and Chase this is John." I said. "Hello." Chase said. "Hello." John said back.

"So where did you two meet?" John asked Chase. "At some event, I don't really know I only went because my younger cousin wanted me to." He said. John looked at me. "Night Of Champions." I said, John nodded his head. "So what do you like to do?" John asked Chase, this was going really well. "I like to skateboard, playing video games, and playing with my younger cousin her name is Jocelyn, she is 6." Chase said. "Okay." John said. Chase moved his arms up to stretch and his shirt went up a little bit he had a good body. "Hey what's that on your stomach?" John asked Chase. "Oh that's my tattoo." Chase said. "What? How old are you?" John asked. "I'll be 17 in January." Chase said. "Just a question, but what do you drive?" John asked. "Oh I have this really cool bike it's a Harley Davidson." Chase said. "What's that?" I asked. "A motorcycle." John said, he let out a light growl he was really mad but trying not to show it. "So you have a tattoo and ride a motorcycle, do also smoke and drink?" John accused Chase. "Uh no." Chase said surprised by John's question. "Listen I know your type and don't say your different because I have not known one teenage boy who has a tattoo, and drives a motorcycle who is respectful of and has never hurt a girl. Those type of guys just care about drinking, drugs and sex, which you will not find with Mandi. From now on stay away from her, don't text, call or Skype her, your relationship is over." John said, with anger in his eyes and then he closed my laptop. "John." I said.

"Mandi I'm sorry for acting like that but I won't let you date someone who lives to sleep with girls and then leave them, he really is no good for you." John said and then went downstairs. I went downstairs after John and started yelling before I got into the living room, where he was. "John it's my life and I am the only one who controls it." I said. Then I saw the rest of the guys in the living room staring. "What's going on?" Matt asked. "John is being unfair, and trying to control my life." I said. Matt looked at John. "I told her that she couldn't talk to her boyfriend anymore." John said. "John, we know how you feel but you can't make them breakup for no reason." Jeff said. "Oh I have a reason, I met him on Skype, guess what he has?" John asked. "What?" a confused Jeff asked. "A motorcycle and a tattoo and guess what he's almost 17." John said. "What?!" All the guys said at the same time. "It's my life and I can date, say and do whatever and whoever I want." I said and tried to leave the room but someone caught my shirt. "Not if we say you can't and you better not be doing anyone." Matt said and looked at me seriously. "He's not bad, he's sweet you just don't know him." I said.

"No." Matt said. "Ugg!" I stomped upstairs and opened my laptop, Chase was still there. "Sorry, about John my brothers and their friends can be over-protective of me." I said. "I understand." He said. "We can still sneak behind their backs and date." I said. "No, I don't want to sneak behind their backs." Chase said. "But I still want you." Chase said. "So what do we do?" I asked. "How about I talk to your brothers, have them Skype me." Chase said. "That's a good idea but it's not just my brothers it's their friends also, you saw how John reacted." I said. "Then I will talk to all of them." Chase said. "That would be great, I'll talk to them and have them Skype you through my account, and when do you want to talk to them?" I asked. "How about tomorrow?" He asked. "Okay, I better go talk to them bye." I said. "Wait, how many of them are there?" He asked. "uh 6." I said. "Wow." He said. "What?" I asked. "This may be hard convincing 6 guys why they should let their sister/sister figure date a guy with a tattoo and a motorcycle, but I'll except the challenge." He said. "They see you as a bad boy just because you have a tattoo and ride a motorcycle and your not." I said.

"No I get it, if a older guy with a tattoo, that rides a motorcycle dated my younger cousin Jocelyn I would kick his ass without a second thought, she is like a sister to me. I totally get where they are coming from I just need a way to convince them to let us be together." Chase said. "Okay bye, see you tomorrow." I said and then we both logged off and I went downstairs to talk to the guys. "Hey Ran-Ran" I said to Randy, I was the only one who could call him that it was my nick name for him. "Yes Mandi?" Randy said. "I like all your tattoos." I said. "Thanks." He said. "So how old where you when you started getting tattoos?" I asked. "Young, why? Where are you going with this?" Randy asked. "Well your a nice guy and you have tattoos, so why is it so hard to believe Chase can be the same way?" I asked. "Because I wasn't always a nice guy, I was a cocky, arrogant kid but then the rules caught up to me and I got put in jail and I decided to change, I don't think Chase has reached that point yet, unless he has already been in jail?" Randy said looking at me. "Has he been to jail?" Randy asked seriously while staring at me. "No he hasn't and you don't know whether he is a good guy or a bad guy yet, please give him a chance." I said. "Mandi it's not that simple." Randy said, "Guys, I have something to say." I said, they all looked at me. "Chase is a really nice guy, he has even offered to Skype with all of you tomorrow so you can get to know the real him and see how nice of a guy he really is, please just give him a chance." I said. "We will discuss it." Jeff said, at least that was progress. "Okay, well let me know by tomorrow." I said. "He even refused to continue dating me behind your guys back, how many other guys my age would do that?" I asked. "Wait, you were going to date him behind our backs?" Matt asked. "Uh." I said and ran up the stairs to my room, to get out of the conversation.


End file.
